I Love You and I'm Sorry
by Jerry236
Summary: Zuko had made the biggest mistake of his life. He didn't mean to hurt her, though. It happened at the wrong place at the wrong time. How will Ty Lee recover from her wounds and how would Zuko get over this guilty conscience? Only time will tell.
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If you are unfamilar with the animated series, I suggest you watch the show first. With that in mind, you should know the feelings towards the series in question will not be accurately. With that in mind, the creator of the story has no intention of offending the co-creators of Avatar, its franchise, the series itself, or the people who like it and the Legend of Korra. Without further ado, enjoy.**

**This is my second love story between Prince Zuko and Ty Lee. This takes place shortly before Zuko's mother Ursa was banished.**

* * *

In the year 94 AG, everything had seemed peaceful within the Fire Nation. Everyone lived a normal life in the Fire Nation.

Zuko was eleven years old, since he was ten years old at the time. He lived a normal life as a Fire Nation prince. Ursa, whom give Azula as much attention that a mother could. Azula, the younger sister who constantly tease and picks on her older brother. Prince Ozai, who constantly ignores and berates his firstborn.

Zuko was found in the peaceful garden where Ursa feeds the turtle-ducks. He lied under a tree with his arms behind his head. The large bush of leaves in the tree blocked the sunlight, causing shade. He enjoyed life a lot. He closed his eyes and thought about what he wanted to do within the future.

"Hey, Zuko!"

Zuko shot his eyes open to see a young and energetic eight-year-old pink-loving acrobat, Ty Lee was see standing next to him as he lied on a tree. She smiled as always when she is around Zuko.

Zuko annoyingly sighed. "What do you want, Ty Lee?"

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to see what you were doing, Tee-hee." Ty Lee giggled.

"I'm lying under a tree resting, now could you go away?" Zuko turned away.

"Can I join you?" Ty Lee asked.

"Why would you want to join me? Unless…" An idea had just popped in Zuko's head. Why would Ty Lee come alone without Azula. He then assumed that a prank was coming. "Is this Azula's idea?" Zuko jumped up.

"What is?" Ty Lee asked, feeling confused.

"You're hear by yourself, so you must be a decoy! Is this another one of Azula's pranks?" Zuko's senses was alert. He was ready for Azula to come out of hiding. "Where is she? Azula has to be somewhere!" he looked around to see his sister not in sight.

"What? N-no! It's nothing like that." Ty Lee waved her hands, trying to reason. "Azula is being tutored by Princess Ursa."

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked and Ty Lee replied with a smile and quick nod. He sat back down. "Fine. You can sit. But only if you don't bug me." He allowed her sit next to him.

"Yay!" Ty Lee cheerfully sat down on Zuko's left. She sat down and closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, but suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. She peaked at Zuko, and saw him relaxing, she then scooted her hips and her side closer to Zuko's to feel more comfortable.

Zuko could feel her presence and saw that she too close and in his personal space. "You're too close to me, Ty Lee." he scooted a few inches away from her.

"Ah, come on. You said I could join you." Ty Lee scooted a little closer.

Zuko scooted away again. "Yeah, but you don't have to be so close, though. We're not—"

"Not what?" Ty Lee cut him off.

"We're not…" Zuko paused as he saw her cute face and blushed. He tried to speak, but got distracted and noticed that she was too cute. "Urgh!" Zuko grunted and got up off his butt. "You know what, never mind. I'm gonna find something manly to do!" Zuko stormed off, leaving Ty Lee under a tree, alone.

"Aw…" Ty Lee pouted, as she watched Zuko leave.

Zuko was met by his mother Ursa. "What's the matter, Zuko? Your face is red." she asked.

"Girls are weird." Zuko replied as he stormed off, embarrassed.

Zuko has only seen Ty Lee as Azula's friend. She would sometimes tag along with Azula and prank both Zuko and Mai. Zuko really wants nothing to do with them, anyway. Except Mai. Whom he has a small crush on. One time, Azula noticed and used her firebending to light the apple on top of Mai's head. Zuko ran towards Mai, but tripped when he made contact and the two kids fell into the fountain.

A few days had passed since the pranks. It was announced that Zuko and Azula will be demonstrating the skills to impress current Fire Lord Azulon within three days. Zuko heard about the event and wanted to do his best and please his father and grandfather.

Every morning around eleven-thirty, Zuko would practice his Firebending in front of the turtle-duck lake. After a few punches and kicks, he tried to do a jump kick, but fell on his butt.

"Urg!" he groaned as he got back up. _'I don't get it. Every time Azula does that move, she make it perfect. What is it that I am doing wrong?' _he wondered, as he continued his training. Zuko knew that struggle was the key to hard work.

Azula and Ty Lee watched Zuko train from behind a few pillars, watching Zuko train day after day.

"It looks like Zuko is training really hard, huh." Ty Lee said as she and Azula tucked their heads behind a pillar.

"Yes. Zuzu is trying real hard in order to impress grandfather. He's been at it for days." Azula said, then thought of an idea. "I have an idea." She looked at Ty Lee.

"What is it, Azula?" she asked.

"Another prank."

"But, are you sure it's safe to prank Zuko while he's training?" Ty Lee asked in concern.

"I wanna see what Zu Zu is really capable of. Heh." Azula chuckled as she created a small ball of fire in her hands.

Ty Lee had gotten more concerned of what Azula was doing. "Are you sure that's… safe?"

"Come on, Ty Lee. It's just a small flame. You're not afraid of a little fire, are you?" Azula questioned her friend.

Ty Lee hesitated to answer the question a bit. "Um… no." Deep down, Ty Lee didn't like where Azula was going.

"Good. Here's what we're gonna do…"

As Zuko was practicing his combination of firebending and martial arts, he saw a ball of fire thrown at him. Zuko ducked and the fireball had evaporated within thin air. He knew who threw it. Azula had walked towards him.

"Why did you do that?" Zuko questioned.

"Come on, lighten up, Zuzu. It's just a prank." Azula said with little care.

"I'm not in the mood for any of your pranks today, Azula!" Zuko yelled as he attempted to continue his training.

"What? Your little sister can't help you train?"

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked.

"I'm only testing your how fast you are and agile you are." Azula said then threw another ball of flame at him.

Zuko dodged the flame by moving out the way. "Stop it! I don't need your help! Just go away!" he turned away from his sister, giving her the could shoulder.

"I'm your little sister, aren't I, Zuzu?

"Sometimes, I wish you weren't." Zuko said in a mean way.

"Don't treat me like I'm a pest!"

"Well, you're acting like one. Now leave me alone." Zuko demanded.

That struck a nerve for Azula. She wanted to get at him for calling her a pest, but then she couldn't forget about what he wanted to do. "You really think you could impress grandfather with sloppy techniques like that?" she taunted.

"They're not sloppy. You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I do. Father praises me for my talent. I once heard father say, I was born lucky." Azula mentioned.

"So?"

"He also said that you were lucky to be born." Azula said bluntly.

Zuko turned to his sister frustrated. "I'm his firstborn! What does that have to do with anything?" he yelled.

"It means that I'm one step ahead of you of becoming Fire Lord."

"Who cares? I don't even want to be Fire Lord anyway! I wanna be just like uncle Iroh."

"So, you wanna be a coward and crybaby, just like him?" Azula mocked Iroh.

"He's not a crybaby or a coward, you know. He just lost his only kid!" Zuko defended Iroh.

As Ty Lee watched Azula taunt her brother, she started to feel a little bad. She thought that it would be a harmless prank as always, but Ty Lee felt like it was getting too personal. Despite Azula not giving the signal, Ty Lee decided to come out of hiding and started walking towards the prince and princess.

"Just go away, Azula! Or I'll-"

"What are you gonna do, tell mom? Because I haven't done anything wrong." Azula questioned.

"You're getting on my nerves!" Zuko tried to restrain himself.

Azula took a step forward. "Why do you care? You never do anything about it. What? Are you gonna hit my with your firebending?"

"Stop it."

"You can't do it, can you?"

"Leave me alone or I'm telling mom!" Zuko lashed out.

"Pfft," Azula rolled her eyes. "I don't understand what mother even see in you. You're too soft. You're too weak. Just like her." Azula taunted about their mother.

"Don't talk about mom like that. She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, but she does. The worst mistake she ever made… was raising a failure, just… like… you." Azula said with no regard of his feelings.

Azula's plan was to get Zuko angry by taunting him, then Ty Lee was supposed to take a bucket of water and splash it on Zuko, so he could literally cool down. Ty Lee started to see that this wasn't funny, and started to feel guilt for him.

Ty Lee had placed the bucket down and caught up behind Azula, a few inches from behind the princess. She tried to reach her hand out to Azula to make her stop taunting Zuko. "Azul—"

Zuko suddenly felt something surge pass through inside of his body. An electrical shock that surged into his brain all the way down to his tailbone, which caused him to snap. His eyes had widened in anger, he ignited fire in his hands. "Quit it!" Zuko roared as he turned around and thrusted his hand, unleashing powerful Firebending towards Azula.

Azula gasped as saw the fire coming and noted that it was too strong for her to repel or redirect. Her eyes widened in shock and amazement. She jumped out of the way, hitting the grass and her hands over her head to take cover.

What the two Fire Nation royals did not know was that Ty Lee was there at the scene. Ty Lee was too close behind Azula. When Zuko saw Ty Lee, his eyes were in shock, learning that she was too close. He had no idea or knowledge of Ty Lee's presence. He tried to stop his bending, but it was too late. Ty Lee gasped as she saw the flames were too close. She tried to block with her hands, but she was not a firebender. Her hands had got caught with the flames. And then...

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ty Lee screamed in agony. She fell on her ground, sobbing in pain. Her hands were badly burned and tears streamed down her face.

Zuko had just burned her by mistake. His mind was filled with horror. He never managed to burn anyone with his Firebending before, but this was the first time he had burned a person. He took a step back in grief.

"Ty Lee!" Azula cried as she rushed to her friend. It was almost like Azula had a change of heart, with a sad and worried look on her face.

Zuko tried to reach out to her. "Ty Lee, I'm so—"

She then glanced at Zuko and knocked his hand away. "Look what you did, dumdum!"

"You think I knew she was there!?" Zuko argued. "If you hadn't messed with me agian, I wouldn't had—"

"What's going on here? I heard a scream!" Both Zuko and Azula looked to see a worried Ursa and Mai running towards them. "What happened?" Zuko and Azula stepped back to give their mother space to check on Ty Lee. "Ty Lee…" she walked over towards Ty Lee and saw that her hands were badly burned. She gasped in shock. "Oh no…" she muttered.

"Miss Ursa… Mai..." Ty Lee sniffled as she would not stop crying.

"Ty Lee!" Mai cried as she ran towards her.

Ursa did not know who did it. She looked at her kids and started to question herself. The first person that came to her mind was her daughter, Azula. She had been mischief in the past. She glanced at her with frustration. "Azula, what did you do?" she questioned, but would not respond. "Azula!" she yelled.

"It was Zuko! He burned her!" Azula pointed at her brother. For once Azula had told the truth.

Ursa had looked at Zuko with disbelief. "Is it true?"

"I-I didn't mean to hurt her! Azula made me do it. She was taunting me, and I got mad at her and—ugh!" Zuko was cut off by an angry Mai, who pushed her into the turtle-duck pond. Zuko stuck his head out of the pond and was shocked to see that Mai pushed him.

Ursa was shocked when Zuko had admitted. Then became less shocking when Mai pushed Zuko. "Mai!"

Zuko was confused. "Mai? Why did ya-"

Mai glared at Zuko, whom is in the pond. "Stay away from Ty Lee!" she then turned and helped Ty Lee up along with Azula, who had now taken her to an infirmary inside the palace.

Zuko was shocked and hurt to see Mai mad at him. It was as if, Zuko was stung by a lethal insect. The feelings that Mai had for Zuko had turned into hate and resentment.

"There, there. It's going to be okay." Azula said as the three girls walked into the Fire Nation palace. She secretly cracked a smile.

Zuko got out of the pond, all wet and saw his mother Ursa, who then looked at him with sorrow and little disappointment.

"Mom, I—" Zuko begun to say.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Zuko." Her eyes watered.

Tears streamed down Zuko's face after hearing her mother's words. "It was… an accident."

Ursa sighed. "Come along." She helped Zuko walk into the Fire Nation palace.


	2. Guilt

It was Ten O' Clock at night. Within the Fire Nation palace, Zuko was lying in bed in his chambers. He dreamed about that same scenario of him burning Ty Lee, over and over again. That film burned into his mind.

He imagined himself in the garden next to the turtle-duck pond. He saw himself and the pink acrobat, Ty Lee. She was on her knees sobbing with her back turned away from Zuko. "Ty Lee?" he silently called.

Ty Lee stopped sobbing for a bit and her head was raised as she heard a masculine voice. She refused to turn around. "Zuko? Is that you?"

Zuko walked closer to Ty Lee without caution. "Look, Ty Lee. I'm sorry for what I did." He walked over to Ty Lee's right side and bent down. She still refused to show her face. He let a hand out to help her up. "I want to help you."

"Zuko?" Ty Lee paused. "Do you think I'm pretty?" Ty Lee asked.

"Um, sure?" Zuko gave an unsure answer. "I need you to come with me so I can treat your hands." Zuko said as he noticed her burned hands.

"Before we go, I want show you something first, Zuzu... then I want you to give me your honest answer, 'kay?" Ty Lee asked.

"Okay, but what does tha-"

"I'm going to show you my face, right now." Ty Lee stood up with her face hidden. Then slowly turned her face to the right towards Zuko. He couldn't understand why Ty Lee was acting this way. He tried to help her up, but now she was acting strange. He wasn't sure about the way she was acting, but he wanted to be there for her. She fully turned around and faced Zuko.

Zuko gasped. "Ty Lee, your-"

Ty Lee suddenly had golden eyes instead of brownish-gray eyes. Her left side of her face was burned. She had a big red scar that resembled a flame over her eye. Part of her ear and left eyebrow burned off. Some of the hair over her left eye was burned. Ty Lee smirked. "Zuzu."

"Aah!" Zuko panicked and fell on his butt.

"Am I pretty?" Ty Lee asked as she took a step forwards towards him.

"No, stay back!" Zuko scooted backwards so that Ty Lee with the burned face wouldn't touch him.

Ty Lee decided to mess around and walk a little faster towards the cowering Zuko as he scooted backwards. "Aw, don't treat me like that, Zuzu. Or did you that you were the one who burned me?"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." Zuko said while trying to scoot away from the burned face Ty Lee.

"Sorry is not going to cut it, this time." Ty Lee reached a burned hand out towards Zuko, which added more fear to the fire.

"Just, what do you want?I already told y ou that I was sorry!"

"I want... your face." Ty Lee creepily smiled and pointed at his face. "This one is too scorned and ugly." she pointed at her own face, or should I say... Zuko's future face. "Give me your face!"

Zuko crawled back away from the creepy Ty Lee. "No! I like my face! You can't have it!"

Ty Lee pointed out her burned face. "You did this to me, so it's only fair that I take your face!"

But what he didn't know was that the turtle-duck pond that was behind him was a deep dark abyss. "Please stop! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" He then felt his right hand that was behind him slip and he fell backwards into the abyss. "AAAAAH!" He screamed as he was falling down deep into the abyss. The last thing he saw falling down was Ty Lee's silhouette, standing at the edge over him. Watching Zuko fall and silently chuckle.

* * *

In reality, Zuko was having a nightmare, muttering in his sleep and his body moved right to left within the covers over and over again. He begged Ty Lee to stay away from him, but would ignore his pleas and cries.

"Wake up, dumdum!" yelled a voice.

"AAAAAAHH!" Zuko screamed as his body shot upwards and actually woke from his nightmare. He panted heavily and less than a dozen orbs of sweat had dripped from his face. He looked to his right and saw the face of his younger sister, Azula, standing next to his bed.

"Wow, you're quite the dreamer, Zuzu." Azula smirked at him.

"Go away, Azula."

"You should've heard what you were saying in your sleep," Azuzla started acting and. "No, Ty Lee get out the way. Ty Lee, I'm so sorry. Ty Lee, I didn't mean to! Ty Lee this-Ty Lee that!" she laughed, as Zuko gotten embarrassed. "Aw, Ty Lee…"

"Stop it! You know as well as I do that was an accident." Zuko gripped the sheets.

"Was it, really? Was it a real accident?"

"Of course it was!" Zuko shouted.

"Funny, because one of the lasts things I remember was that you tried to kill me during that little… Accident."

"It was not like that, I only wanted you to-"

"To what? Shut up?" Azula finished his sentence.

"Yes, that's what I wanted you to do."

"Instead of you shutting me up, you actually burned Ty Lee." Azula sat on the side of Zuko's bed and smiled at him. "You should've seen her after the incident. She cried to her parents and was acting all like, Mommy! Daddy! I wanna go home! Waaah!" Azula pretended to sob, mocking Ty Lee and laughed afterwards. "It was so pathetic that I almost cried at first.

"How could you say that about Ty Lee? I thought she was your friend!" Zuko protested.

Azula wiped a fake tear from her eye. "Friend? Don't make me laugh, Zuzu. I don't have any real friends."

"Where's Ty Lee now?" Zuko asked.

"Back home with her family. Thanks to you, she's not allowed to come back to the palace after what had happened today. You should've seen how furious Ty Lee's father was. Mom tried to reason with him, but he was just too angry with you. She had him escorted out the palace when he threaten and called you a BEAST." Azula laughed.

Zuko flinched at the word, "Beast". He knew that Ty Lee's father was talking about him. He glanced at his hands in sadness. "But, it was just… an accident. I didn't mean to hurt her. I just want to tell her I'm sorry..."

"Tell that to Ty Lee and her family. Not me."

"I wish there was something I could do to fix it." Zuko pouted.

Azula stared and rolled her eyes. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Zu Zu. Today I saw what you were capable of. Ty Lee witnessed firsthand of what you were capable of." No pun intended. "And I bet her father could imagine how much you were capable of." Zuko remained silent for a moment. "Face it, Zuzu. You're a monster."

"What did you say?" Zuko met Azula's gaze.

"I said that you are a monster." Azula begun to taunt.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Stop it!" Zuko growled.

"You're gonna grow up and become a monster, bigger than me and father." Azula leaned smiled in amusement as she watched her brother snap.

"Stop it! I am nothing like you or father, and I never will be!" Zuko shut his eyes to reassure himself.

"Never be what?" asked a familiar voice.

Zuko gasped and opened his eyes as he heard his father's evil voice. He and Azula looked at the door and saw Prince Ozai, whom was in his royal uniform. His upper body was covered by shadow, but his glowing golden eyes were visible to see. Zuko could feel Ozai's gaze penetrate his skin.

"Father," Zuko muttered. He never thought that Ozai would come visit his room, ever. "What are you-"

"Azula. Leave us." Ozai demanded.

Without speaking a single word, Azula obeyed her father without a second thought, leaving Zuko with their father, alone.

"Why are you here, father?" Zuko asked.

"I heard about what you did earlier today," Ozai walked towards and moved closer to his son, whom was sitting on his bed. "I heard that you… Firebended against your own sister. And hurt her friend, very badly." He added.

Zuko felt depressed inside and looked down. He could not say anything, thinking about himself burning Ty Lee, whether it was intentional, or unintentional. He expected his father to scorn him again.

"And I came here to tell you," Ozai sat down close to Zuko, so he could hear his father's words. "That I'm proud of you."

Zuko gasped, which surprised him, greatly. "How could you proud of what I did? I hurt someone!"

"I am proud of you, Zuko. Not because you threatened your sister or hurt her friend… I'm proud of you, because when you Firebended at your sister… you showed raw power... the true potential of a true Firebender."

"How could you tell?" Zuko questioned.

Ozai stood up. "I know because I have experienced that raw power before. It is not something you can inherit from passing down to different generation, but it's what you feel. I've experienced that power a couple of times. One of them was when I mastered Firebending. And now you had experienced that feeling, too."

Zuko nodded and reminisced during earlier that day. He remembered getting mad at Azula and unleash Firebending towards her. "I was angry at Azula."

"I see." Ozai stroked his long chin beard. "Your sister may be talented and smart, but she has yet to feel that kind of power, yet. You could be even one step closer of becoming the future Fire Lord than your sister." Zuko's eyes widen in shock, as he just heard from his father, acknowledging him to become the future Fire Lord.

"I could be closer than Azula… to become Fire Lord?" Zuko hesitated.

"Perhaps. When I take the throne as Fire Lord, I'll make sure to recommend you as my successor." Ozai then took his leave as Zuko watched. He stopped at the doorway. Without turning his body around, Ozai spoke to his one last time with his face slightly turned. "I am looking forward to seeing that raw power of yours. Do not disappoint me." He closed the door, leaving his son alone in the room.

Ozai's words left Zuko shocked. He looked down at his hands that were shaking. He then thought about the time earlier today. _'If that raw power is only meant to hurt others… then, I don't want to use that power again.' _Zuko threw his pillow to the side and his body shook as he grabbed his head and panic.

The door to Zuko's chambers had opened up, and his mother Ursa had walked into the room. "Zuko, I just saw your father leave the room. Is there something wro—" Ursa gasped as he saw her firstborn having a panic attack. "Zuko!"

Zuko paused and looked at his mother. "I'm sorry, mom!" he cried. Ursa immediately rushed over to Zuko and embraced him. "I know you are, sweety." She let a few tears out.

"Azula called me a monster. And dad… he praised me for what I've done…!" Zuko said through his sobs.

"You are not a monster." Ursa whispered.

"But, what am I supposed to do? The presentation's tomorrow…"

Ursa grabbed Zuko's shoulders, making him face his mother. "Zuko. I need you to promise me something." Zuko looked at Ursa a little confused. "Can you promise this… that you will never use you Firebending to harm, threaten or to control others?" she asked. "If you can… then I will be here to protect you from anything." Zuko thought for a moment before nodding to her. The two embraced in grief.

"I promise that I'll do better." Zuko whispered.


	3. Misjudgement

Burned, sad, and terrified; Ty Lee was convinced by Azula to get involved in a prank that went horribly wrong. He best friend Azula, had gotten her hurt. Her best friends' brother, Zuko had burned her hands. Ty Lee was terrified from what happened that day. She was no longer allowed to visit the Fire Nation Palace after that accident/incident.

Two years had passed, and it is now the year 96AG. Ty Lee was now eleven years old. She sat at her dresser in her large fancy room alone in front of a mirror, slowly brushing her long ponytail with a fancy brush. She had grown a few inches taller and wore her original pink attire, white bandages had covered her wrists since then. The burns that she had received from Zuko had mostly healed, but the light scars were visible. She put a mild smile on her face, as she continued t brush her hair in the fancy mirror.

"Ty Lee," One of Ty Lee's sisters, Ty Woo had rushed in the room to talk to Ty Lee. She was eager to tell her identical sister something. "There's something I gotta tell you. It's Prince Zuko."

Ty Lee turned her head and put down her hairbrush. "What is it? Did something happen?" she asked.

"You might be surprised to hear this, but he was banished, yesterday." Ty Woo said.

Ty Lee gasped and turned completely to Ty Woo. "What? Why?" she asked.

"I heard it was because he-"

"Ty Woo. What are you doing?" A woman had cut off Ty Woo and walked in the fancy bedroom where the septuplets rested. It was their mother. She looked at Ty Woo with concern. "Go outside and play with your sisters. I need to tell Ty Lee something and her alone."

"But mom, I don't want to..." Ty Woo complained.

"No buts."

"Tell me what?" Ty Lee asked.

Their mother sighed a bit and looked at Ty Woo. "Ty Woo. Do go outside, now."

Ty Woo pouted. "Fine," She stormed out the room and closed the door behind her. She walked down the halls with a irritated face. "Why does Ty Lee always get attention?" she muttered while walking.

Ty Lee's mother sighed at the door.

"Mom?" Ty Lee looked concerned and confused. First Ty Woo was about to tell her about Zuko. Now their mother just walked in and now want to speak with her alone.

"Ty Lee," Her mother walked closer to one of her daughters and bent a knee. Their eyes met. "You know that your father and I love you and your sisters very much, and that we would never lie to you."

"Mm," Ty Lee slowly nodded her head. She understood.

"I have to tell you something..."

"What is it?" Ty Lee asked.

"It's about the prince, Zuko..." Her mother paused a bit. "As you sister was telling you, the prince was banished, yesterday."

Ty Lee had a look of concern on her face. "But... why?"

"He did something that Fire Lord Ozai was not pleased with." Her mother took another moment to finish. "He spoke out during a meeting, when he wasn't supposed to."

"Is that why Zuko was banished?"

"No. That next day, the prince was ordered to duel against the Fire Lord, himself in Agni Kai. I was there, yesterday when it happened.

Flashback

Dozens of Fire Nation citizens, veterans was about to witness Agni Kai within the Fire Nation palace grounds. Ty Lee's mother was onw out of maybe two hundred who watched the soon-to-be duel. She saw prince Zuko at one end of the stage, and Fire Lord Ozai at the other end of the stage as well.

Zuko had removed his robe and turned around to see his opponent. When he had a clear visual of who it was, fear had struck within his eyes.

Ty Lee's mother could see the fear within Zuko's eyes for a moment. She then gasped and realized. He was just a good boy. She had gotten it all wrong about Zuko, assuming that he was very bad for the past two years. Her heart sunk when she saw Fire Lord Ozai approach Zuko. She had felt afraid for the boy, knowing that Ozai was not merciful.

Zuko fell to his knees. "Please, father. I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" he pleaded.

Zuko's words had hit Ozai's deaf ears. "You will fight for your honor..." he replied.

Zuko bowed before his father. "I meant you no disrespect. I'm your loyal son!" he said humbly.

"Rise and fight, Zuko." Ozai took one last step before his son. "Show me that fire. That raw potential that you had within long ago." Ozai referred two years when Zuko had burned Ty Lee.

"I will not fight you." Zuko replied as he bowed his head and tears ran down his face.

"You will learn respect... and suffering will be your teacher!" Ozai then ignited a small ball of flame within his right hand.

Ty Lee's mother knew what Ozai was about to do next. She closed her eyes and turned away, so that she wouldn't see the horror. But she wasn't the only one in the large crowd to look away. General Iroh had turned away as well.

"NOOOOOO!" Zuko screamed, as his left face was being scorched by the Fire Lord.

Ty Lee's mother's eyes than opened up after the sound of flames had ended and the screams of the Fire Nation prince had stopped. The first thing that she saw was that the prince was on the ground, clutching his face in pain, while Ozai had stood over him in disgust.

Ozai glared down at his son, who was in pain. "By refusing to fight, you have shown shameful weakness. You are hereby banished from the Fire Nation!"

Everyone gasped.

"And you are not allowed to return, unless you capture the Avatar. Only then, shall you return with your badge of honor."

Everyone in the crowd gasped and talked amongst themselves about the Avatar. Ty Lee's mother looked worried, as catching the Avatar was an impossible job. No one has ever heard from the Avatar in years.

"Get him out of my sight." he said with disappointment in his voice, as he turned around and walked away.

The first person to aid Zuko at his time of need was General Iroh, who ran on the stage and grabbed Zuko. He could hear his whimpers and placed a white towel over his burned left eye.

"There, there, Zuko. It's going to be okay." Iroh said.

Ty Lee's mother had tears streaming down her face, as she just witnessed the horror. No parent she ever have to do what Ozai had just did. She loved her children and would never dream of hurting them at all. She immediately left the palace afterwards.

End Flashback

"I can't believe that happened to him." Ty Lee said.

"I know, it was horrible." Her mother replied.

Ty Lee then broke down in tears, as she feels guilt for Zuko. She had compared Zuko's injury with her own former injury. Ty Lee was burned. Zuko was scarred.

"Don't cry," Her mother had embraced her daughter, who was grieving. "It's going to be alright."

"I know." Ty Lee sniffled a bit. "It's just that... Zuko is suffering more than I have..."

"How's that?"

Ty Lee looked at her hands. "Back then... my hands were burned. Zuko... his face was scarred...!"

"I know. And I bet it's tearing him apart. I misjudged him. I was wrong about the prince. When your father and I saw your wounds on that day, we were really, really upset. Your father lashed out, angry towards him. And I... was really upset, too." Her mother sighed. "After that day, your father and I decided that you and your sisters would not go back to the palace. For your own safety, and your sister's safety, too. We told you to stay away, because we didn't want to lose you."

"Oh," Ty Lee lowered her head.

Her mother hugged her in comfort. "Listen. Like your sisters, you mean the world to us."

"I love you, mom." Ty Lee said with little water in her eyes.

"I love you, too, dear." Her mother replied.


	4. Zuko's Nightmare

Prince Zuko was branded, scarred and banished by his own father. The Fire Lord, Ozai. He had brought shame, humiliation, disappointment and dishonor upon the royal family and was immediately casted out from his homeland. Days later, word of the prince's banishment had quickly spread throughout many nations, like a wildfire.

Zuko was granted a single fire navy ship with a crew, such as a captain, engineers, training instructors and soldiers to help him capture the Avatar. Iroh, the Dragon of the West had volunteered to assist Zuko to go on his quest, out of care and fearing that he would not make it long in the world. A few days and they were out at sea, looking for the Avatar.

A few days passed since Zuko was banished. It was now night time, around Eleven O' Clock. The night sky was young, the moon was crescent white and stars were shining.

Meanwhile on a Fire Navy ship, Zuko murmured in his sleep and his body had tossed and turned in his bed while experiencing another bad dream. Within his dream, Zuko had a scar less face. His appearance looked normal, moments before his father, Ozia had scarred him. He found himself inside the Fire Nation palace, surrounded by random Fire Nation veterans and civilians big and small. They were all looking down at him in disgust and resentment. Each and every one of their faces were silhouetted. Zuko could still tell some of them off by appearance, such as Azula, Mai and Zhao.

"Why are you all looking at me... like that?" Zuko asked the crowd, but had gotten no response. He could tell that they were looking with resentment, hate and discrimination on all their faces. He glanced over at a girl, whom he could easily recognize Mai, thank to her hair buns. "Mai, I-"

"You're a monster." Mai said.

Zuko flinched. "No, I'm..."

"You hurt my friend. I don't want to see you ever again." Mai said, before disappearing into thin air.

"Mai, wait!" Zuko attempted to step forward and reach a hand towards Mai, before she vanished.

"You're a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Zhao said.

Zuko turned to the then Captain Zhao and lashed at him. "No, I'm not, Zhao!" Zuko replied.

"That's captain Zhao, to you, boy." Zhao corrected Zuko.

"Who cares what you're called, Zhao. I'm the prince."

"Wrong. You were the prince. Now you're just a banished prince. That title doesn't mean anything to anybody."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You were out casted from our great nation by your own father, the Fire Lord, Ozai. That scar right there on your face is enough proof."

"What scar?" At first, Zuko didn't know what he was talking about. He touched his left face, then realized something about his face was off. The skin around his left eye had narrowed and was burned and so was his left ear. He gasped, as he then realized what Zhao was talking about.

"Just exactly like I said. That scar on you face is enough proof." Zhao smiled at him.

"Stop it!" Zuko yelled and began to run elsewhere away from Zhao.

Zhao chuckled at the running boy, before disappearing.

Zuko ran and ran on an endless trail and continued to see dozens people who are glaring at him, left and right. He could hear their negatives thoughts in his mind as he ran.

"You know, this is all your fault." Azula smirked as Zuko passed her.

Zuko stopped running for a moment and heard that voice. "That voice," He turned around to see Azula all alone, looking at him with a silhouette on her face. The people that were around Azula had disappeared. He quickly got irritated and thought this was another one of her pranks. "Azula! I know what you're up to."

"What are you talking about?"

"All of this. You have everyone hating me for no real reason. Now stop all this!" Zuko demanded.

"You're the one who started all this. I had nothing to do with these people." Azula replied as she shrugged.

Zuko looked a little confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember that day when you, "burned" Ty Lee?" Azula quoted as she tried to help refresh Zuko's memory.

"Well, yeah. What about it?"

"Ever since that day, Ty Lee's parents made sure to spread the word of what you did to one of their daughters." Azula confessed.

"W... what?" Zuko eyes looked stunned and confused.

Azula started to tell Zuko what has gone on outside of the palace. Shortly after the incident, word had spread out throughout the Fire Nation. There were citizens and veterans who held resentment towards the Royal Family for being too powerful and too careless. Azula would sometimes hang out at Mai's house and hear the nasty talk about her brother. Ursa, on the hand would sometimes travel into town and hear people talk badly about her son and not like it at all. She did the best she could to hide the truth from Zuko, until she was banished.

"I had no idea..." Zuko didn't want to believe what he heard.

"Well, now you know, Zuzu." Azula chuckled.

"Wait, how do I know you're not lying?" Zuko asked.

"Uh, HELLO! You, "burned" Ty Lee, remember? What other proof do you need?" Azula quoted.

Zuko took a breather. "Where's Ty Lee?" He suddenly heard a girl crying. He recognized that cry, as he once made her cry. He turned his head around to see the girl he has wanted to see. Ty Lee appeared to be eight years old again and she was bent on her knees, wailing. "Ty Lee?" After seeing his full appearance, Zuko gasped.

Azula smiled as Zuko's attention was on Ty Lee, instead of her. "Good luck, Zuzu." She waved before disappearing.

"Huh?" Zuko heard his sister speak, then turned to see Azula speak.

"Wai! Come back!" Zuko tried call Azula, but she was already gone. After losing Azula, Zuko was left alone with a crying Ty Lee. He stared at her for a moment, or two. He also gulped and tried to think of something to say. "Ty Lee... I'm..." He slowly walked towards Ty Lee and reached his hand out to tap her on her shoulder, but then.

Flames suddenly bursted from the ground, creating a gap and stopping Zuko from ever touching Ty Lee. Zuko lightly screamed as he jumped back and ended up falling on his butt, creating distance between Zuko and Ty Lee. The flames that separated Zuko and Ty Lee had had suddenly changed form into a flaming-like cage and trapped Zuko inside of it. Zuko gasped as he noticed that he was trapped inside the fiery cage. His burned left eye suddenly saw Ty Lee stop crying, stand and began to slowly walk elsewhere without looking back.

"Ty Lee!" Zuko cried, as he stretched his hand out towards her, but Ty Lee ignores him and continues to walk somewhere else. "I'm sorry, Ty Lee! Please, come back!"

"Zuko." said a familiar voice.

Zuko gasped as he knew that something was different. Suddenly the atmosphere had changed and Zuko had found himself within the Fire Lord's throne room. Where Fire Nation military leaders would make plans. Zuko looked around and saw his father, Ozai sitting on a stage, while flames burned behind him. Zuko could only make out a silhouette of him.

"Father?"

"You have brought shame upon us all, Zuko. Shame upon this nation. And you have also brought shame upon me." Ozai said.

"Father, please..."

"I told you that you were not allowed to return, unless you have found and captured the Avatar! And yet, you stand before me with no Avatar!" Ozai said with rage in his face.

"Please, father! I haven't found him, yet. I just need a little more time! Please, father. I beg for mercy." Zuko tried to reason, as he too a knee.

"Mercy is for the weak. And you my son, ARE weak. Your penalty shall be even far steeper this time..." Without warning, the flames around Ozai had suddenly wrapped itself around Ozai, covering up his entire body. Five seconds later, Ozai had transformed into a long blue Chinese traditional dragon in front of Zuko's own eyes. Ozai as a dragon had glared at his son, Zuko.

Zuko was petrified of seeing what his father had become. He wanted to take a step back, but there was no use of running away from a dragon. Ozai was too swift, too powerful.

"Your penalty shall be... death!" Ozai than shot fire from his dragon mouth towards his son, Zuko.

"NOOOOOO!" Zuko screamed as his body was engulfed in blue deadly flames.

* * *

In reality, Zuko was having another one of his nightmares. He was tossing and turning again in his bed, muttering some things. He begged for mercy from his father, but Ozai was not merciful.

"Zuko!" yelled a voice.

"AAAAAAHH!" Zuko screamed as his upper body jumped up. He had finally woke up from his nightmare and looked around in his room. Orbs of sweat had dripped over his face. He looked at his hands to see they were normal. Zuko also looked to his left side to see his uncle, General Iroh with a rag and a bowl of warm water. He had a worried look on his face.

"Zuko. Are you alright?" Iroh asked, worriedly.

"Uncle? What happened?" Zuko asked in confusion.

"You were having a nightmare. I came to check on you, like usual. And you were having a nightmare." Iroh said as rung some water out of the rag..

Zuko finally calmed down. "A nightmare, huh?" He facepalmed himself. "Sorry for disturbing you, uncle."

"No worries. That's what uncles are for." Iroh rung out the rag a second time. "Place this on your forehead and lie back down." Iroh gave Zuko a rung out rag.

"Thanks," Zuko did what he was instructed, which was put the rag on his head and lied back down.

Iroh had stood up and looked at Zuko. Iroh, the people person he is, is able to see and tell that Zuko had a sad expression his face. He knew what was going on in Zuko's mind. "Is it the girl?"

"Yeah," Zuko glanced at Iroh. "I can't stop thinking about her. Ever since that day..."

"Listen," Iroh sat down close to Zuko. "Accidents happen a lot. The best thing that we could do is learn from our mistakes, and make sure that they don't happen again." Iroh preached.

Zuko grunted. "I know. It's just... I know what I did was wrong."

"You shouldn't let this eat you up inside." Iroh said.

Zuko walked to one of the windows. "But I really want to make things right with her. I really do want to make things right, between us. If I want to meet her again, the first thing I have to..."

"Is capture the Avatar..." Iroh said.

"And restore my honor."

"Listen, Zuko. Your time will come where you will be welcomed home as a hero and then you get your chance to make up with her. Sometimes, it might take patience."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Iroh smiled. "First thing's first. You need to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Iroh said before leaving Zuko's room.

"Alright," Zuko smiled back, than walked back to his bed. He got back into his covers and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to support the story. **

**I decided change Zuko's personality a bit. As we all know, Zuko is angry, frustrated, quick to push Iroh away and desperate to capture Aang to restore his honor. In this story, Zuko tries to take a more peaceful path, rather than being bash and forceful. Zuko is a bit nicer, determined to return home and reunite with Ty Lee and apologize. **


	5. Bandages

**Author's Note: This chapter will skip to different situations. Just to let people know.**

* * *

It is now the spring of 100 AG.

Princess Azula walked onto the circus grounds, expecting to find a certain person. She walked around and saw a bunch of people working on the set. She turned to her right and saw someone familiar.

"Ty Lee. Could that possibly be you?" Azula asked.

Ty Lee was upside down, standing on her index fingers trying to keep balance. She is now fourteen years old, her dark brown ponytail has gotten longer and is braided. She wears an almost full pink attire that covers her body, except for her stomach, arms and hands, which are wrapped in bandages, instead of wearing pink armbands. Despite her hands being healed, though.

She happily gasped as she recognized her childhood friend. "Azula!" She quickly stood right-side up and automatically bowed down before her the Fire Nation princess. A second later, she stood up and hugged her friend. "It is so good to see you!"

"Please, don't let me interrupt your... whatever it is you were doing." Azula said, then witness Ty Lee use her flexibility to backflip and sit on her chest, as she also swung her legs in the air. "Tell me. What is the daughter of a nobleman doing here? Certainly, our parents didn't us to the royal fire academy for girls to end up in..." Azula paused as she saw three employees trying to reel in a giant platypus-bear. "...Places like this?"

Ty Lee stopped swinging her legs in the air, then sat down on her bottom like a normal person. She sighed and looked a little sad. "Family matters... I don't really want to talk about it." She looked down near Azula's feet.

"I see..." Azula looked at Ty Lee and noticed the bandages on her wrists. "Why are you still wearing bandages? I thought your hands healed a few years ago?"

"Oh! These bandages are apart of me now. I wear them everyday and I like wearing them." Ty Lee answered with a smile and no hesitation nor fear in her voice.

"I understand. I also have a proposition for you." Azula said.

Ty Lee looked to Azula. "A proposition?"

"Yes. I'm hunting a traitor. You remember my old funny daddy uncle, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah. He was so funny." Ty Lee said with a big smile on her face.

Azula then glanced at Ty Lee's hands, which she recalled being burned years ago. "I would be honored if you joined me on my mission."

Ty Lee knew she didn't want to do it, so she tries to come up with an excuse. "Oh, I-uh-would love to..." Ty Lee stood up and faced her. "But the truth is, I'm really happy here. I mean, my aura has never been pinker!" She gave Azula a bright smile.

"I'll take your word for it. Well, I wouldn't want you to give up the life you love just to please me."

Ty Lee pressed her knuckle into her fist and bowed her head. "Thank you, Azula." As Azula started to leave, Ty Lee started stretching her legs.

Azula smiled and turned around. "Of course, before I leave. There are two things I forgot to mention. First, I'm going to catch your show."

Ty Lee gasped, when she heard Azula. Inside, she knew Azula was no good. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Of course." She tried to keep a fake smile on her face.

"And the second thing I want to mention, is that we're not only going to capture my uncle, but also my older brother, Zuko." Azula smirked as she walked away.

Ty Lee's whole world had shut down when she heard Zuko's name brought up. She stopped stretching altogether and frowned afterwards. She suddenly thought about Zuko, who she haven't seen in five years and the accident that happened at the palace. _'Zuko...' _

Later that night Ty Lee would perform as planned, but Azula had to ruin things for her, such as burning Ty Lee's safety net, releasing a bunch of animals. Knowing that Azula would threaten her life, she had no choice but to give in to Azula's demands. She agreed to join Azula catch former General Iroh and Zuko.

* * *

The next few days, Ty Lee traveled to Omashu alongside Azula all the way to Omashu, where both of them would encounter a childhood friend of theirs named Mai.

Mai bowed her head and clapped her hands together as she was approached by Azula. "Please tell me you're here to kill me." She sighed, then chuckled.

"It's great to see you, Mai." Azula replied as she hugged Mai.

Ty Lee happily gasped. "Mei!" She instantly hugged Mei after Azula was done. "I'm happy to see you."

"Nice to see you, too, Ty Lee. But I thought you ran off and joined the circus? You said it was your calling." Mai was a little confused.

"Well," Ty Lee stopped hugging Mai. "Azula called a little louder." She said with no fear or hesitation. Just with a smile.

"Oh, really?" Mai slightly glanced at Azula for a second. As she know how dangerous and scary Azula is. "Why are you still wearing bandages? It's been five years since the accident."

"Oh, these?" Ty Lee looked at her hands. "They're just something I like to wear, now." She smiled at Mai.

Mai had always been the older sister figure that Ty Lee always wanted. She's fifteen and Ty Lee's fourteen. Mai is always quick to back up Ty Lee in case someone tries to insult or assault her.

"I have a mission for the three of us. And I need you both." Azula walked to both Mei and Ty Lee.

"Count me in. Anything to get out of this place." Mai responded and Ty Lee giggled.

Later that day, Azula and Ty Lee learned that Mai's little brother, Tom-Tom was abducted by the resistance and is making a trade for the former King Bumi. In front of the New Ozai statue, which is bring constructed, by the Fire Nation.

They trio of girls were met by three people. Two of them were from the Water Tribe named Katara and Sokka, whom was holding Tom-Tom in his arms. And the one the fron was Aang, who they had no idea was the Avatar. King Bumi's body was trapped in metal, but his head was still sticking out.

Ty Lee had a mild look on her face as she thinks that this might not go well.

"You brought my brother?" Mai asked.

"He's here. We're ready to trade." Aang replied.

A thought had hit Azula. "Hold on, Mai. A thought just occurred to you mind?"

"Of course not, Princess Azula." Mai said, acting a little formal.

"We're trading a two year-old for a king. A powerful earthbending king?" Azula looked at Bumi who nodded at her. "That doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?"

"You're right." Mai then glanced at the three foreigners. "The deal's off."

Ty Lee felt concerned for Tom-Tom as Mei had rejected him. She tried to reason with Mai for a moment. "But, Mai. That's your little brother. What would you parents think if-"

Azula quickly came up behind Ty Lee and covered her mouth and was instantly shushed. "Shush, Ty Lee."

"Woah!" Bumi screamed as he is hurling up back into the air by a crane. "See you later!"

Twenty seconds later, Azula started chasing Aang, whom they now discovered to be the Avatar.

Now Mai and Ty Lee are currently battling Sokka and Katara. Sokka is trying to runaway with Tom-Tom in his arms, while Katara is temporarily battle Mei. Ty Lee attempted to chase Sokka down, until she hid under the floor and punched his foot. Sokka temporarily fell and landed on his side with Tom-Tom in his aams. He looked and saw that he was at the edge of the construction building. As he was cornered, Ty Lee finally approached Sokka, whom was nearly hanging from the edge.

"Can I please have my best friend's baby brother?" Ty Lee asked nicely.

"Uh..." Sokka paused as he didn't know what to do. He knew he had to return Tom-Tom to the Fire Nation, at the same time, he couldn't.

Katara used the looked and saw Ty Lee standing over Sokka. She quickly used the water from her pouch and bended it to create a sash and wrap the water around Ty Lee's waist. She then yanked her hand back, causing the water sash to throw Ty Lee of the structure building.

"Ah!" Ty Lee lightly screamed as she was thrown.

Mai gasped and saw Ty Lee thrown off the structure. "Ty Lee!" Mai gotten a little mad, thinking that Ty Lee would fall to her doom. She continued to shoot arrows at Katara, until Katara bended water and wrapped it around Mai's left arm.

Then it instantly freezes, rendering Mai's arm and weapon. In the meantime, Ty Lee used her acrobatic skills to jump and climb the structure she was thrown off a minute ago. Katara had a calm and confident look on her face, until Ty Lee came from behind.

"Ow! Ow!" Katara grunted each time when Ty Lee blocked her Chi points within her arms and shoulders. As soon as Katara's arms dropped, her waterbending quickly thawed and dropped onto the ground. She tried to raise the water up with her bending, but it failed. Katara was rendered.

Ty Lee confidentially smiled as she stood next to Mai.

"How are you going to fight without your bending?" Mai smiled as she pulled out one of her special knives.

Katara gasped, as she saw the knife.

"What are you going to do to her, Mai?" Ty Lee worriedly asked, as when Mai pulled out the knife. She feared that Mei was going to injure Katara, or worse. Take her life.

"Shush, Ty Lee I know what I'm doing." Mai muttered to Ty Lee, then focused back on Katara. Mai was at least a second close to throwing her special knife at Katara but was stopped by a flying Boomerang, which was launched by Sokka. "Argh!" Mai grunted as she felt the sting.

"I seemed to manage." Sokka said as he rode on top of Appa. Appa growled then landed on the structure floor. He quickly turned around and flapped his tail, causing enough force and wind pressure to push both Mai and Ty Lee off the structure.

"Ah!" Ty Lee groaned as she flew backwards from the force. Seconds later, Mai and Ty Lee ended up landed on two large carts filled with Hay for animals to eat. The carts broke their fall, without breaking apart.

"Urgh," Mai and Ty Lee grunted as they sat up in the carts filled with hay.

"Who were those guys?" Ty Lee asked as she was getting small strings of hay out of her braided hair.

"I don't know... but I think the shorter guy was the avatar." Mai assumed, as she saw the shorter light skinned by jump high and use a glider.

* * *

A few weeks pass since Azula and her friends decided to chase down the GAang. For days, they traveled on giant lizards, chasing a furry trail that Appa was accidentally leaving behind. Their furry white trail came split into two directions when the GAang tried to throw them off course.

Azula decided to go after Aang, while Mai and Ty Lee decided to follow Appa. As they did, the two Fire Nation girls chased down and caught up with Water Tribe siblings. They dueled the siblings once more and found themselves in victory. Katara's hand were pinned to a tree, due to her arm bands caught by knives. She couldn't bend water from the pond. In order to bend water, the bender have to bend her arms.

Sokka was Chi blocked by Ty Lee. He grunted and limped his way near Katara and fell. "How are you doing?" Sokka asked Katara, who was pinned to a tree.

"Well, you know..." Katara paused.

Mai crossed her arms and Ty Lee smiled. "I thought when Ty Lee and I finally caught you guys, it would be more exciting." Mai sighed. "Victory is boring..."

"Yay! We did it!" Ty Lee jumped up celebrating her victory.

What she didn't know that Katara was looking at her bandages on her hands. Her eyes squinted a bit, as she wondered, _'Why does she keep wearing those bandages on her hands? Did she get in an accident, or...' _Katara silently gasped as she saw a piece of bandage slip and saw a light burned mark on her hand. "You're Ty Lee, right?" Katara pointed her face at Ty Lee.

"Hm?" Ty Lee stopped celebrating and looked at Katara, who had caught her attention. So did Mai.

"I know this isn't a good time right now, but do you mind if I ask you something?" Katara asked.

"Don't answer any of her questions. She's trying to stall us." Mai told Ty Lee.

"I'm not. It's just something personal I want to her."

"What is it?" Ty Lee responded to Katara.

Mai quickly turned from Katara to Ty Lee. "Ty Lee, no. Don't answer her."

"Katara. What are you doing?" Sokka asked, as he was still rendered.

Katara gulped. "I hope you could forgive me for asking, but... were you burned?" Katara slowly asked before blinking.

"Huh?" Ty Lee wondered why Katara asked that question out of hundreds of questions. She then glanced at her hands. _'Why is she asking me that questio-' _When she does, she gasped and her eyes were in shock. Some of the bandages on her hands loosened, due to being wet in from the water. Ty Lee suddenly remembered what happened to her five years ago when a fireball was fired towards her, like it was yesterday. She went into a state of shock, where she covered her mouth with one of her hands and looked like she was about to tear up.

"I'm really sorry..." Katara felt a little bad for asking.

Mai saw tears stream down Ty Lee's face and quickly frustrated with Katara. "Look what you did to my friend! You made her cry!"

"Yeah. Way to go, Katara. You made the circus freak cry." Sokka told Katara sarcastically.

"I know. And I'm so sorry for doing it..." Katara lowered her head a bit in guilt. "But listen. Ican-"

Mai pulled out one of her special knives and pointed at Katara. "You're not doing anything, except coming with us."

"No. Hear me out. I can actually-"

Mai cut Katara off. "I'm done listening. And so is Ty Lee."

Next thing they knew, Mai and Ty Lee was blown into a stream by heavy wind caused by Aang's bison, Appa. The sky bison had flapped his tail at the Fire Nation girls, causing them to blow away.

Appa grunted.

"Thanks, Appa! I don't know what would I do without you." Sokka said, before Appa licked him with his massive tongue.

Ten seconds later, Katara and Sokka had escaped and flew away on Appa's back. As they went to go and reunite with Aang, Katara couldn't help but look back. She thought about what she asked and it made Ty Lee upset.

"I'm sorry..." Katara muttered as she rode away on Appa's back.

Mai and Ty Lee had walked out of the stream all wet and heavy. They realized they failed to catch Sokka and Katara again.

Mei sighed as she looked at the ground. _'Failure is disappointing.' _She heard sniffling sounds and glanced over to Ty Lee, who was crying.

Orbs of tears rolled down Ty Lee's eyes and fell off her cheeks, hitting the ground as she sat on her knees. She couldn't help but think about what Katara had asked. That question cut her really deep. Deeper than she thought. "How... how did she know... that... that I..." Ty Lee questioned how did someone like Katara from the Water Tribe know about her scars.

Mai felt sad inside for Ty Lee as she watched her cry. Mei let Ty Lee cry into her shoulder.

* * *

**The next chapter will be focused on Zuko.**


	6. Outcasts

Zuko and Iroh had came a very, very long way, from chasing after the Avatar and roaming through some parts of the Earth Kingdom, excluding Ba Sing Se. After encountering Princess Azula, they were labeled as traitors and were currently on the run from the Fire Nation. Ever since they ran away from Azula, Zuko met people who were terrorized and victimized by the Fire Nation. His eyes finally opened, no pun intended. And realized how the world views and hates the Fire Nation. Iroh knew of it years ago, but this was new to Zuko.

Now the two planned on going to Ba Sing Se, where the duo could start a new life and put their past completely behind them. Not only did the duo change their looks, but they changed their way of thinking, too. Zuko had a short haircut and wore dark brown, green and black foreign clothing. Iroh's beard grew longer and and wore a dark green robe and wore a hat to cover his head.

Zuko and Iroh had entered a large secluded cove in the eastern lake, called Full Moon Bay. A hidden ferry station only known to the Earth Kingdom and unknown to the Fire Nation. If they had known, then they would've tried to conquer Full Moon Bay. There were large walls with Earth Kingdom insignia on it. Trained professional Earthbending guards guarding the ferries on the other side of the wall. So that know thieves or stowaways could pass. There dozens of poor people who decided to camp outside, and those who chose to wait in line to board the ferries.

"Here we are, my nephew. This is Full Moon Bay." Iroh presented.

"It's so big..." Zuko looked around inside the cove and saw walls. "Uncle, have you been here, before."

"Of course not. This is my first time coming here, just as yours." Iroh said.

Zuko looked and saw dozens of people in the cove. "There's a lot of people, here."

"It appears so." Iroh stroked his beard.

Zuko saw some tents, meaning that people are camping outside the walls, in case their ferry gets called up. "Looks like we're not the only ones who want to see Ba Sing Se." He looked at the lines and saw at least a little more than people within each line. "There's a lot of people in line, though."

"Yes." Iroh pulled out the fake passports and smiled at Zuko. "Just let me handle this, and we'll be on our way to Ba Sing Se."

"Alright." Zuko nodded.

Zuko and Iroh at least waited in line for half an hour, until they were met a woman who check tickets. Iroh managed to sweet talk her and managed to get them on board the ferry, despite using fake passports.

But what they didn't know was a brown skinned young boy with a string of straw in his mouth, wavy dark brown hair was watching them from a distance. His name is Jet. He was planning to travel to Ba Sing Se with two of his friends, Smellerbee and Longshot. The trio boarded the same ferry as Zuko and Iroh did, but did not interact with them, until they had set sailed.

It was going to take the ferry at least twenty hours to sail to Ba Sing Se.

Iroh sighed, feeling a little down. "Who would have thought after all these years... I would return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace... as a refugee!" Iroh changed his mood smiled and showed Zuko his refugee hat.

Zuko leaned on his arms on the side of the fairy and looked at the sky. He saw a cloud in the sky and imagined it to be a face of a girl he once knew. Ty Lee.

"Yeah. I guess it would be nice to start some place fresh." He looked at the bowl of soup in his hands then sipped. After tasting it, he had a foul look on his face and quickly spat it out. "Ugh! Do you know what else would be nice? If they actually gave us real food. I'm tired of feeding off the scraps!" Zuko said as he then threw the bowl of soup into the water.

"Aren't we all?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Zuko and Iroh turned to see a boy, smiling at them.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked.

"My name's Jet. And these are my freedom fighters. Smellerbee and Longshot." Jet greeted as his group approached them.

"Hey." Smellerbee greeted.

Longshot nodded.

"Hello. You can call me Lee." Zuko said.

"And I am Mushi." Iroh happily smiled.

"Nice to meet you both, Lee and Mushi." Jet responded.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked.

"You brought up a good point just now." Jet said as he walked closer towards Zuko.

"Here's the deal. I heard the captain is eating like a king, while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. "Doesn't sound fair, does it?"

"No." Zuko replied.

"What sort of king is he eating like?" Iroh asked.

"The fat happy kind." Jet answered Iroh's question.

"..." Iroh drools and fantasizes about a feast.

"You wanna help us "Liberate" some food?" Jet asked Zuko.

Zuko looked at Jet, then turned to a drooling Iroh, then back at Jet. It took him five seconds to answer. "I'm in..."

Jet smiles.

Later that night when the stars didn't shine, Zuko agreed to pull a heist with the Freedom Fighters. They snuck onto the third floor of the ferry. Smellerbee would keep an eye out for guards, while Zuko and Jet broke into the deli area, where the good food were kept hidden. They grabbed whatever delicious they could and put them into a big black sack.

They managed to steal loads of food without getting caught at that hour. Zuko and the Freedom Fighters could've kept the good foods for themselves, but they weren't that desperate. They decided to share it with the other refugees, as long as they don't tell the captain or guards. Everyone in the bottom floor feasted and fed their families quietly.

Zuko and Iroh sat down with the Freedom Fighters eating on the bottom floor.

"From what I heard, people like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall." Jet fantasized what his future is going to be like in Ba Sing Se.

"It is a magnificent sight." Iroh told Jet.

"So you've been there, before?" Jet asked Iroh.

"Once..." Iroh had a quick flashback. Five years ago, he was sad and horrified when he a letter, learning that his son, Lu Ten died on the front lines. Iroh grieved for days, then he decided call off the siege of Ba Sing Se and called his troops back to the Fire Nation. "When I was a... different man." He looked away.

Zuko saw the look on Iroh's and could tell that Iroh could still feel guilty about Lu Ten's death. Somewhere in his heart, he could relate this guilt with Iroh's as he knew he did something in the past he's not proud of. He could think of one bad thing that he has done in the past.

"I've done some things I'm not proud of. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se. For a new beginning. For a second chance." Jet told Zuko and Iroh.

"That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives, if they want to. I believe in second chances."

"Same here." Zuko said as he looked at Iroh.

_'That scar. It couldn't be...' _Jet stared at Zuko's scar and couldn't help but wonder. "I have a question..."

Both Iroh and Zuko looked at Jet with little confusion.

Jet pointed at Zuko. "That scar on your face. Could you possibly be..."

Iroh felt a little on edge, as he started to fear that Jet was about to figure Zuko's identity as the banished prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko kept calm and probably knew what Jet was about to say next.

"A victim of the Fire Nation?" Jet asked.

Iroh siently sighed in relief.

"A victim?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah. A Firebender did that to your face, right?" Jet asked as he pointed at Zuko's scar.

Zuko didn't say anything at first. He looked down, then thought back when he dueled against his father, Ozai in Agni Kai three years ago.

_'You will learn respect... and suffering will be your teacher!' _Ozai's words played back in his head like a nonexistent record.

Zuko remembered having his facial wound checked out after the Agni Kai. "Yeah. A Firebender did this to me." Zuko answered.

"I see..." Jet then reminisced in his past with an angry look on his face. When he was eight years old, a terrorist calvary called the Rough Rhinos had burned down his village and killed his parents, leaving him one of the sole survivor. Jet had held a grudge against the Fire Nation since that day. He swore to defend the weak against the Fire Nation, no matter the cost.

Zuko could see the anger in his eyes. He knew that Jet held a grudge within the Fire Nation, just like he once held a grudge against his father.

The next day, it was foggy. Zuko walked outside on the ferry and discovered the fog. He stood in place and did not say a word for a couple of minutes. He thought about what he was going to do within Ba Sing Se. Things were silent, until he was again approached by from behind Jet.

"You know, ever since I saw your scar, I figured out who you were." Jet walked outside the boat and met Zuko. Zuko did not react in the slightest when Jet started talkin. "You're an outcast. Like me. We outcasts have to stick together and watch each other's backs. Because no one else will." Jet said as he stood next to Zuko.

"My uncle taught me that being on your own isn't the best path." Zuko said.

"So, where are you from?" Jet curiously asked.

"Nowhere, really..." Zuko responded as he turned his head away and refused to make eye contact.

Jet looked at Zuko a bit, before he saw part of the Ba Sing Se wall from a distance. "There's the wall! We made it to Ba Sing Se!" Jet said as he looked forward and smiled.

Zuko looked and saw the wall from a distance as well.

A few hours had passed since Zuko and the Freedom Fighters had boarded onto Ba Sing Se station. Zuko and Iroh were ahead in line, while the Freedom Fighters were at least a yard behind Zuko. Jet had positive vibes about having Lee "Zuko" join the Freedom Fighters. Technically, they are both outcast by the Fire Nation. Zuko being banished by the Fire Lord and Jet losing his family to the Rough Rhinos.

As Zuko and Iroh sat on a bench, beneath a pillar, as they wait for an Earth Kingdom subway. Jet had followed them and sat next to Zuko.

"So, you got any plans from here on out?" Jet asked.

"Not really..." Zuko shrugged.

"Hot tea! Get your hot tea, here!" A man with a tea cart yelled, as he pass through.

"I'll take one! Jasmine, please!" Iroh ordered as he waved. He soon got his tea and sipped it. As he tasted it, he immediately spat out the tea. "Plah!" He grunted. "Hot tea, more like "cold" tea!" Iroh complained.

Zuko looked at Jet. "Alright, fine." He sat up and followed Jet elsewhere.

"Listen. I think we'd do better if we stick together. You wanna join the Freedom Fighters?" Jet asked together.

"Thanks... but, I don't think you want me on your team. Not after what I've done..." Zuko declined after hesitating to answer.

"C'mon. You and I made a great team looting that captain's food back on that ferry. Think about what we can do with these refugees." Jet asked politely.

"Jet. I appreciate the offer, but I can't. There's something I have to do, first. Before I can think about joining." Zuko the turned and walked off.

"If you say so..." As Jet watched Zuko leave, he stared at Iroh, who was holding a cup of tea, with steam hovering over the cup. He had two theories in his mind. One, he could've ordered a real hot cup of tea, or number Two. Heat the jasmine tea, himself by Firebending. And that's when Jet knew... Jet's eyes opened with a shock and angry look. Zuko turned around and saw the look on Jet's face, before walking away.

Zuko saw Jet leave with an angry look. _'He know's...' _He then turned his attention and looked at Iroh, as if he had blown his cover and whispered. "What are you doing Firebending your tea? We're still in public!" Zuko tried not to yell and whisper out loud.

"Huh? Oh... Sorry, I guess I just couldn't get over the thought of cold tea." Iroh responded, feeling a little shameful and embarrassed.

Meanwhile, Jet walked in an angry way, as Smellerbee and Longshot followed through the station.

"So, what if the guy was trying to heat his tea? Big deal." Smellerbee tried to reason with Jet.

"He heated it, himself! Those guys are Firebenders!" Jet yelled as he walked elsewhere in the station.

Later that night, Zuko and Iroh had found themselves in an apartment where they rested in. Iroh slept, while Zuko looked out of the window. He looked into the sky and stared into the dozens of scattered stars in the night sky. He gasped, as he suddenly saw some stars moving in a familiar shape into Ty Lee's face. He rubbed his eyes a bit and looked at the stars. It turns out that they were just scattered and Zuko was partially hallucinating.

_'Ty Lee. Wherever you are... I hope you're safe.' _Zuko thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: The events that happened in the original story in Ba Sing Se, such as Jet dueling Zuko at the tea shop, all way up to the last two episodes of Book Two. Just to let people know.**


	7. Searching

Princess Azula had accomplished many things during one night. She has she conquered the Earth Kingdom's capital from the inside, taken over the Dai Li from Long Feng, even captured her uncle, who was former General Iroh. But she had done something that no one expected to happen was kill the Avatar. She and her brother, Zuko had just went through the battle of their lives when they fought and defeated Aang.

It is now Eleven-thirty at night.

Azula had sat on the Badger-Mole shaped throne chair, dressed in her Fire Nation battle uniform, feeling very proud of herself and confident for what she had just accomplished. Dai Li agents surrounded her every corner, acting such as bodyguards to towards their new leader.

Zuko had suddenly walked within the throne room of Ba Sing Se, wanting to Azula, personally. He felt no shame, no fear as Azula is his younger sister.

"Ah, Zuzu. What brings you here, at this hour?" Azula asked as she is good to see him.

"Azula. I need to talk to you about something. Alone." Zuko looked at one of the Dai Li agents as he said the word, "Alone"

The Dai Li agents did not react as Zuko glanced at one of them. They just stared at Zuko and stood guard.

"It's alright. You can leave us. It won't take long." Azula dismissed the Dai Li, as they walked in a single file line and moved to another room in formation. "Can you believe it, brother? After a hundred years of war, the Fire Nation had finally conquered Ba Sing Se." Azula clenched her fist in victory as she smiled.

Zuko had a mild look on his face. "Have you seen Ty Lee?"

"What do you mean, "Have I seen Ty Lee?" Azula quoted.

"Don't act like you don't have the slightest clue. I know that she came with you to Ba Sing Se." Zuko said, not buying any of Azula's acting.

"Seriously. I have no idea where she is, now. The last time I saw her was a few hours

"So, you know, then." Azula said.

"Yeah. After you killed the Avatar, I went into town and tried searching for Ty Lee, so I could apologize. But I couldn't find her at all." Zuko said as he remembered walking around town, looking left and right to catch Ty Lee. "I did meet Mai, though..."

"Really? And how was she?" Azula smiled.

Zuko glanced in the other direction and thought about how he met Mai.

Flashback

Zuko roamed the lower levels of Ba Sing Se, hoping to find Ty Lee. It's been five years, since Zuko has last seen her. Now that she was here in Ba Sing Se, Zuko doesn't have to search for the Avatar, anymore. All he want to do is make things right with himself and Ty Lee.

he glanced at people living their normal lives within Ba Sing Se. Working in markets selling food, couples chatting as they walked, kids playing with their pets, people eating at restaurants. He sighed, as it brought him some memories. He sighed, as he continued walking forward, until...

"Hey," said an unfamiliar voice.

Zuko heard a familiar voice from behind and stopped walking. What he had no idea of was that he was being watched. Not by the Dai Li, but by someone he once knew. He turned around to see a girl with green Earth Kingdom clothing with long black hair in pigtails and double buns on her head. At first glance, Zuko did not have a clue who the girl was, until he had gotten a quick flashback of a young girl with a flaming apple on her head. Zuko's right eye opened up a bit as he then remembered.

"Long time, no see, Zuko." Mai lightly waved at Zuko.

"Mai? Is that you?" Zuko looked a little surprised.

"Surprised to see me?"

"A little bit. You look a lot... different. From back then."

"I could be say the same thing to you right now." Mai replied.

"What are you doing here, by the way?" Zuko asked.

"Eh, I got board at the palace and just thought I'd get some fresh air." Mai shrugged a bit, as her eyes glanced at some of the buildings.

"What I mean is, what are doing here in Ba Sing Se?" Zuko scratched his head a bit, as he looked at Mai.

"I got bored at my home in Omashu board and Princess Azula just happened to pick me up for the ride." Mai responded, before chuckling.

"Home..." Zuko's pupils moved downward. He touched the scar on his face with his left hand and thought about his duel with his father. The scar on his face labeled him as a banished prince. Before that, he was normal like any other person. "Father." Zuko sounded a little emotional.

Mei saw this and noticed that Zuko was feeling aand sounding a little emotional. "Do you want to go walk?"

Zuko looked up at Mai, then quickly forgot about what he just thought. "Yeah."

Mai and Zuko walked around a bit and stood at least a foot and a half apart from each other. People roamed by and purchase food, regularly.

Mai grunted as she looked at some fish and bugs, which she believed to be gross. "Ugh... Do people actually eat this stuff?"

"It's not really that bad, once you get to taste it." Zuko told Mai as they walked.

Mai looked at Zuko. "Really? Than I guess I'll try it someday, once I get rid of this bittersweet tooth of mine."

"Yeah." Zuko suddenly gotten quiet. He started to think about something, as he walked with Mai. They soon walked to a water fountain, with glowing lanterns, surrounding the fountain. They sat on a nearby bench, ten feet away from the fountain. Zuko remained silent for a whole minute, as he sat on the bench with Mai.

Mai noticed that Zuko hadn't spoken in a minute and was starring into space as he walked, like a mindless zombie. She proceeded to check on him. "Hello? Earth to Zuko?" Mai snapped her fingers, then Zuko snapped to his senses.

"Huh?" Zuko snapped out of space and was brought back into reality, by hearing Mai snap her fingers. He looked at Mai, who was looking at him regularly.

"You're awake or what?" Mai asked.

"Oh. Sorry, Mai. I'm awake, now." Zuko confirmed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something, that's all."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm," Zuko put one of his hands on top of his head. "You mind if I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Ask away."

_'Now, where do I begin?' _Zuko thought for two seconds, until something clicked within his mind. "Mai, have you seen Ty-"

"Zuko!"

Zuko flinched as he heard a familiar voice call his real name. He turned to see a girl with dark brown braided pigtails approach him, as Mai stood by.

"J-Jin?" Zuko stuttered as he blushed a bit.

"I've been looking for you. It's been a while." Jin smiled at Zuko, then suddenly spotted Mai, looking at her. She then turned her head back to Zuko. "Zuko, who's she?" Jin pointed her finger directly at Mai.

"Yeah, Zuko. Who am I?" Mai teased.

Zuko turned to Mai when she asked, then quickly turned back to Jin, feeling a little nervous towards her. His heart pounded a slight bit faster than the average beat, he bit his lip and his left eye twitched nervously, almost making it look like his left eye was blinking. He looked into her green eyes and knew he couldn't lie to a good girl like Jin. Nor could he tell her who he really is. His brain was telling him to lie and runaway, but his heart was telling him to come forward and tell her you the truth.

Mai just stood on the sidelines, silently smiling and crossing her arms.

Zuko sighed, giving in to Jin's question and finally coming up with an answer. "Alright. I won't lie to you, Jin... this is Mai. We've known each other, since we were kids." Zuko admitted.

"I see..." Jin muttered, as she looked over at Mai.

"I understand, if you're upset. I'm sorry that I had not told you. And I'm sorry that I left you here, the other night." Zuko recalled the night he and Jin went out on a date. Zuko had left Jin behind at the fountain, because that he felt it was "Complicated".

"No. I'm not upset." Jin said, normally.

"You're not?" Zuko asked, assuming that Jin would be upset.

"I was confused on why you left me alone at the fountain... But, now I know why." Jin then playfully nudged Zuko in the side and smiled. "You had a lady friend all along, didn't you?"

"W-what?" Zuko jerked his head to Mai, then back to Jin. "No! It's nothing like that between us." Zuko sounded embarrassed as attempted to set things straight between them.

"It's alright. You don't have to worry. I forgive you." Jin said, as she let bygones be bygones.

Zuko sighed within his mind. _'Thank goodness.' _

"But, I wish you did tell me, sooner." Jin added.

"Thank you, Jin." Zuko bowed his head to her.

Without warning, Jin kissed Zuko on the cheek and bid him farewell. "Goodbye, Zuko." she smiled.

Zuko stared and blushed as he watched Jin leave.

Meanwhile, Mai saw Zuko standing close to the active fountain and grinned to herself. She slowly walked towards Zuko, trying not to make such noise. She stood next to Zuko. Eight seconds later, Mai swung her hips and bumped Zuko.

Zuko gasped as Mai bumped him. His foot suddenly slipped on some ice, causing him to fall back into the water. He grunted as he splashed in the fountain.

Mai then giggled afterwards.

Zuko's hair was wet, his clothes were wet. He grunted and coughed up some water. He looked up at Mai, irritated. "What was that for?!"

Mai chuckled at Zuko, as she remembered him knocking her into a fountain once at the Fire Nation palace. "Now we're even." She suddenly ran off laughing.

"Even?!" Zuko then stood his body upwards and slowly got out of the fountain,but was wet, now. "Get back here!" Zuko growled, as he attempted to run after Mai, but his clothes were too wet and it was weighing him down. _'Crap! My clothes are too wet! I gotta wring these out!' _Zuko thought as he looked down at his wet clothes.

About a three minutes later, Zuko had ran and suddenly caught up with Mai, as she ran and laughed as she passed through buildings. Zuko

"Why'd you knock me into the fountain? And what do you mean, "Now we're even", huh?" Zuko quoted as he still didn't get what Mai was talking about.

Mai calmed down a bit from laughing. "Would you chill out for like, five seconds?"

Zuko was irritated with that stunt. "Not, until you tell me why you did what you did!"

Mai sighed and crossed, annoyingly. "Fine, I'll tell you, hothead. Do you remember when Azula put a burning apple on my head and then you ran towards me and knocked me into the fountain, back then?" Mai asked as she could easily remember that scenery, like it was last year.

Zuko stopped and thought of that same scenery. "Oh, yeah." He then jumped and pointed towards Mai. "But wait, I was trying save you from that burning apple!"

"And?"

"You had a burning apple on your head! You didn't see anything wrong with that?" Zuko questioned.

"Tch! Maybe."

"But, I thought we were even before." Zuko said.

"When did you ever think we were even?" Mai asked, not having a clue what Zuko was talking about.

"Back when you pushed me into the turtle-duck pond. That was when I burned Ty Lee and-" Zuko paused as something had clicked within his mind. He remembered thought of Ty Lee and memories of her had played within his mind. He placed his left hand on his left head, as his eyes lowered. Ty Lee was now on his mind.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked, as she saw Zuko pause.

"I remember now." Zuko muttered.

"Hm?" Mai raised a brow.

Zuko looked at Mai in the eyes. "Do you know where Ty Lee is?"

"She should be back in the palace." Mai told Zuko.

"Really? She's in the palace?" Zuko asked, a little surprised.

"She's feeling under the weather, a little bit." Mei told Zuko

Zuko gasped in relief. "I see. So, she's really here in Ba Sing Se. You don't know how much this means to me." Zuko told Mai.

"What?"

"Thanks, Mai. I appreciate it." Zuko then took off running back to the Earth Kingdom palace, where he can finally meet Ty Lee

"Hey, wait a second! Zuko!" Mai stretched am arm out while trying to call Zuko, but her calls failed to reach his ears. She sighed, as she feared that Ty Lee might fear Zuko after what happened. She had a worried look on her face, as she could imagine the reaction Ty Lee might have.

_'Ty Lee, I'm coming! Please wait for me!' _Zuko thought as he ran through the streets of Ba Sing Se.

End Flashback

"She was... okay." Zuko muttered.

"I bet she was." Azula smiled and muttered.

Zuko looked up to Azula. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just forget about it." Azula tried to hide her smile and temporarily look away.

Zuko slightly yawned.

"Someone's getting tired of searching for one day." Azula noted as she caught him yawn.

Zuko's right eye got a little heavy. "I think I'm going to call it a night and go to bed." Zuko begun to walk out of the throne room.

"I wouldn't go anywhere, just yet. Because, I have a surprise for you." Azula said, stopping Zuko within his tracks.

"Why is that?" Zuko turned to Azula, giving her his full attention.

"There is certain someone that is going to be arriving here in the throne room any minute, now. And I bet she has dying to see you" Azula told Zuko, as she smirked.

"Wait, SHE?" Zuko questioned.

"I'm here, Azula." said a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Zuko heard a feminine voice coming from behind.

Suddenly, Ty Lee had walked within the throne room, going to see Azula.

"Ah. Nice to see you this evening, Ty Lee." Azula said in front of Zuko.

After hearing what Azula said, Zuko paused in shock. _'T-Ty Lee!' _He turned half of his body around to see what she look like now. His eyes widened as he saw Ty Lee's appearance. She wore her regular pink attire and her ponytail had gotten longer. This gave Zuko a quick flashback, as he once remembered seeing Ty Lee as a girl, before the accident. She looked almost the same, but older. This was the first time Zuko had seen Ty Lee in years.

"Is there anything you need, Azula?" Ty Lee asked Azula, while smiling when she approached Azula.

"Why, yes. I have summoned you this evening, because I want you to meet the one who has defeated the Avatar." Azula pointed towards Zuko, who was a few feet apart from Ty Lee.

"Hm?" Ty Lee looked over to Zuko, but she had no clue who he was. "Hello." she kindly waved at Zuko.

Zuko attempted to raise a hand and opened his mouth, but no words came out of it. His body paused, then shook a bit. He stared into her brownish-gray eyes as wanted to respond, but something inside wouldn't let him. Something was holding him back. Was it guilt? Was it shame?

Zuko knew this was his one chance to finally talk to Ty Lee. He had waited five years to talk to her and didn't want to let it slip. Something was holding him back from speaking.

Ty Lee saw Zuko struggle to speak, but didn't know what it was. "Are you okay, mister?" she slightly tilted her head.

Zuko gasped when Ty Lee said something before him. He let out a disappointed sigh and lowered his arm in guilt. "I'm sorry..." Zuko lowered his head in disappointment.

"Hm? Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong." Ty Lee asked, as she looked at the disappointed Zuko.

Azula saw her brother overflowing with guilt, while sitting on the throne and just rolled her eyes. She silent scoffed at Zuko. While watching Zuko hesitate to speak, this made Azual think of something from a long time ago.

"Well, if you have any problems, you can always talk to me about anything, 'kay?" Ty Lee suggested.

Zuko raised his head a bit. "Yeah." he cracked a light smile.

"It was nice meeting you." Ty Lee

"Nice meeting you, too... Ty Lee." Zuko muttered that last part, as he watched Ty Lee cartwheel her way back to her bedroom, out of the throne room. He then sighed.

"What was that?" Azula asked Zuko, as she was a shame of him.

"What was what?" Zuko responded to Azula's question.

"THAT. I introduce you to Ty Lee for the first time in five years, and you suddenly hesitate to speak to her? I will not tolerate such weakness."

"Why don't you mind your own business? It's too... personal."

"I don't care how personal it is. You had a perfect opportunity to introduce yourself to Ty Lee as a prince of the Fire Nation and as a War hero, and you blew it. BIG TIME." Azula said as she got up from the throne and walked down towards Zuko. She looked at his face and saw doubts and disappointment. "Are you still worried about what happened five years ago?"

"Leave me alone!" Zuko yelled at Azula with irritation.

Azula sighed and walked back to the throne. "You're pathetic." As soon as she sat back on the throne, the Dai Li walked back into the room within a single file line. "Ah, great timing. Would you all kindly escorting my brother to his room? I have some thinking to do." Azula asked and the Dai Li escorted Zuko to his bedroom. As soon as Zuko left the throne room, Azula smiled and thought of a plan.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee dressed within her pink pajamas and lied in bed. She and Mai shared a room together, but slept in different beds. As she lied down, she stared at the ceiling and couldn't help but wonder about the person who was having a hard time speaking with her, five minutes ago. She felt a familiar aura, but couldn't call it off. _'Something feels familiar about that guy...' _


	8. Preparations

One night has passed since Zuko had met Ty Lee once again and it is now the afternoon. Zuko spent an hour within one of the palace's fancy rooms, trying to come up with a way to approach Ty Lee and a proper apology. He had not left the palace, since then.

"Hello. Zuko, here." Zuko waved. "But I guess you probably know that now, because I just told you my name. You probably didn't even recognize me because of my scar, last night. Sort of. So, the thing is..." Zuko sighed. "I know I haven't paid much attention to you since we were kids, and that's why I wanted to come talk to you, today and apologize for... hurting you, back then. I was wrong, and I want make things right and move forward. So, what do you say? Do you forgive me?"

"Sure, I'll gladly accept your apology." joked a familiar voice.

Zuko silently gasped, as he heard a familiar feminine voice. He looked to see Azula leaning on the doorway of his fancy room. "What are you doing, Azula?"

"I just came to see how my big brother is doing, but it seems like you're practicing lines for a "play" or something?" Azula asked, sarcastically.

"I'm fine." Zuko lied, as he looked downwards.

"No you're not. I can tell you're not." Azula said, as she stared at him.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked, as he made eye contact.

"I want you to come with me." Azula answered.

"For what?"

"Come on. There's something I want to show you."

Zuko sighed, then followed Azula out of the room. He closed the door behind him, before following Azula down the hall, leading to the back to the main throne room of Ba Sing Se. There were Dai Li agents standing in place. And there was also a woman with green Earth Kingdom palace clothing with a big grin on her face, holding a bowl of candy. Her name was Joo Dee.

"Why are we here? And who is she?" Zuko asked as he pointed at Joo Dee.

"I am glad you asked, Zuzu." Azula replied. "This... is the supreme bureaucratic administrator, Joo Dee. She will be ruling the Earth Kingdom from the shadows."

"The Earth Kingdom humbly accepts the opportunity to serve the and powerful Fire Nation." Joo Dee bowed towards them. "Care for a mint?" she smiled.

Zuko turned down Joo Dee's offer, then turned his head to Azula. "Wait, you're not ruling over the Earth Kingdom? Why not? You defeated the Avatar. You took over the Dai Li and stole the reign from the Earth Kingdom. Why would you give it all up?" Zuko questioned Azula's decision.

"Correction, brother. WE defeated the Avatar. And because, YOU and I have will be returning to our beloved Fire Nation, to see our beloved father." Azula answered.

"F-father?" Zuko was a little spiked as Azula mentioned their father. He took a moment to think. The last thing that he remembered about his father, Ozai was when he supposedly dueled against him in Agni Kai. He remembered the last thing Ozai told him, before being scarred.

_'You will learn respect... and suffering will be your teacher!' _Ozai's words.

Afterwards, Zuko was then banished from the Fire Nation.

Zuko placed a hand on his scar. "We're really going to see father?"

"Yes. And I have already set arrangements for tomorrow night. And we are setting to leave, tomorrow morning." Azula told Zuko about arrangements. "As Joo Dee will be taking great care of the Fire Nation, we'll safely transport our dear old traitorous Uncle Iroh to the Fire Nation." Azula gladly stared at Joo Dee.

Zuko remained silent, as he stood still and thought about his Uncle Iroh. He then lowered his left hand and breathed.

"That won't be necessary." Zuko quietly replied.

"What?" Azula turned to Zuko.

"I'm not going back to the Fire Nation." Zuko calmly told Azula.

"But, you'll be welcomed as a war hero. You'll regain father's love. You'll be loved by everyone and you'll no longer be known as "The Banished Prince"! Why don't you want your old life back?" Azula asked, feeling irritated.

Zuko sighed, then turned around. "Because, when I was banished... I've learned a lot of things. You can't please everyone." Zuko then walked away from Azula and left the palace.

"Zuzo, wait!" Azula stretched her hand towards Zuko's backside. Zuko stopped for an instant and slightly turned his head a few inches, to listen to what his sister had to say.

"There's someone I know that wants to meet you." Azula said.

"I'm listening..."

* * *

Within seconds, Azula burst through the fancy doors, which led to Ty Lee's room. She saw Ty Lee sitting n a chair.

"Ty Lee! Stop what you're doing. I have something to tell you." Azula walked towards the bed.

Ty Lee sat in front of a mirror, brushing her long braided hair with a fancy brush in front of an Earth Kingdom designed mirror. She wore her pink Fire Nation attire and things seemed normal to her. She smiled in front of the mirror. As soon as Azula burst through the doors, she turned towards her.

"What is it, Azula?" Ty Lee asked, feeling that Azula was in a rush.

"Sit here." Azula placed her hand on the bed. Ty Lee then moved from her chair to the bed spot where Azula told her to move to. "Now. I've come here tonight to let you know that I already have set you up on a date."

"A date? What kind of date?" Ty Lee asked.

"A blind date. With a really cute boy." Azula said.

Ty Lee gasped. "Really? Who is he?"

"Shh," Azula placed a finger on her lips. "I can't tell you that. You're gonna have to wait and see." She then stood up. "Well, that's all I wanted to tell you." She sid with a big smile on her face, then walked away weird.

"Okay..." Ty Lee was unsure what was going through Azula's mind.

As soon as Azula walked out of the room, she soon passed by Mai, who had just walked through the room. Mai saw a random smile on Azula's face within a split-second, as she passed by.

"Everything okay in here?" Mai asked Ty Lee.

"Oh, hi Mai!" Ty Lee called, cheerfully. As she was happy to see Mai.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"I just came from outside the palace and I saw Azula smiling out of random..." Mai wondered why Azula was smiling.

"Oh! Azula said she set me up on a blind date, with a really cute boy."

"A really cute boy, huh?"

"Yes!"

"Did she tell you who this "Really" cute boy is, or what he looks like?" Mei asked.

Ty Lee shook her head no. "Mm-mmh. She just told me that I have to wait and see."

"Oh..."

"Did you want to see me?" Ty Lee asked.

Mai remained silent for a moment, then suddenly opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

Zuko walked around the upper levels of Ba Sing Se. He was told by Azula to rendezvous with one of the Earth Kingdom Admirals named Liang at a certain spot. He arrived and saw a dinner setup with no one around. He wanted to ignore it at first, but his stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten much earlier that day. He then walked over and sat down at the table in front of the food. He looked at it and saw that it was still fresh.

_'Not only does it looks good, but it smells good.'_ Zuko noted as he smell the steam. He then noticed a car within the center of the center. He picked it up and read what it said on the front of it.

_**'Dear, Zuzu. **_

_**Admiral Liang could not make it to tonight, due to feeling under the weather. I had no knowledge of his sickness, until after I sent him to rendezvous with you. But, don't worry. There is another person whom is willing to keep you company, though. Have fun. **_

_**~Azula**_

Zuko read the card with Azula's signature and sighed. "I should've known this was Azula's doing..." Zuko palmed his face with one hand, as he felt like he was bamboozled. Azula had got him out of the palace for nothing.

All of a sudden, a person had walked towards the dinner setup.

"Um, excuse me... are you my blind date?" asked a familiar voice.

"Hm?" Zuko heard a feminine voice and lowered the palm from his face. "A blind date? I don't know about any blind dates, but I guess that you-" As soon as he looked up at the person who was talking to him, he gasped in surprise. Zuko had paused and gazed upon a girl with brownish-gray eyes, who looked a little younger than him.

The who stood before Zuko wore light green cheongsam dress, with sleeves long enough to cover her wrists and the dress goes down to her ankles. It was designed by a fancy clothing stylist that fit her size. She had also worn black slippers and a pink flower in her ponytail, as an accessory. Her ponytail was worn low, as it rested on her right shoulder. She also wore some makeup on her face, which resulted in light circular powder, which nearly matched her skin complexion, pink circular powder over her dimples and light pink lipstick.

Zuko's golden eyes stared at the girl's physique. He hesitated to speak, as he knew who it was. His mind had an answer.

_'__Ty Lee!' _Zuko shouted within his mind.


	9. I'm Sorry

Zuko got up from the table and stared at Ty Lee's appearance. He was surprised and still a little down from the day before.

"Hi... Zuko." Ty Lee lightly waved towards him.

Zuko silently gasped. "You... recognize me?"

"Mm-hmm." Ty Lee slowly nodded towards him. "I heard that you were in town the other day, and I was wondering, "Where's Zuko?" so I could introduce myself to him, but couldn't find him at all. Mai told me the person with the scar was you, earlier today. Sorry it took me so long to realize it was you, last night. Silly me." Ty Lee lightly bopped the side of her head.

Zuko couldn't really believe his eyes as the girl he had hurt years ago was standing right in front of him. He gritted his teeth, his fists gripped and his body had struggled to stay still. This was his second chance to apologize to Ty Lee for what he did.

"It's okay..." Zuko brushed it off.

She looked at the red scar on his face. "Does it hurt?" Ty Lee asked Zuko.

"Uh?" Zuko grunted at the thought of the question. He touched the left side of his face, under his eye. He remembered himself bowing towards his father, then hearing scream in pain, as his father branded him.

Ty Lee could see a painful look on his face, and could feel a little bad for asking. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." Zuko said normally.

"That's a relief." Ty Lee chuckled. "Can I touch it?"

"Yeah." Zuko had given permission to touch his scar, which she did. It did not faze him one bit, as she touched his scar. So far, she was the only one to touch it. After Ozai had scarred him.

"You look good." She complimented his looks.

"Oh. Thanks." He rubbed his head and blushed a bit. Now it was his turn to compliment Ty Lee and her appearance. "You uh... look very beautiful."

"Um, thank you." Ty Lee looked down at her dress and thought he was talking about it. "Azula had me wear this makeup and try on different fancy dresses to match our date tonight. I told her that all this wasn't necessary. I could've gone in my regular Fire Nation clothes."

"I wasn't talking about the dress or the makeup on..." Zuko walked a little closer to Ty Lee. "I was talking about you. You don't need dresses or makeup to believe that. You're beautiful the way you are. Inside and out."

Ty Lee blushed a bit as she looked into his eyes. "You really believe so?"

"I do."

"Thank you." Hearing those words come from someone like Zuko made her feel much better. She then walked a little closer to him, at least a few centimeters apart from one another. Zuko was a few centimeters taller than her. She smiled and tried to give him a smooch.

Zuko saw this act and was hesitant. He wasn't prepared to be smooched by someone as kind as Ty Lee. He could hear his heart beat a bit, as her lips were inches close. His right eye glanced at the dinner set table.

"Um, Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee paused herself from smooching Zuko. "Yes?"

"Let's not do this on an empty stomach." Zuko pointed at the table, with the dinner set.

Ty Lee then noticed the food on the table and grunt. "I almost forgot."

"Here. I'll get you to a chair." Zuko had brought Ty Lee close to the dinner table.

He got up from the table and brought a seat, which she easily accepted.

"Thank you." Ty Lee then sat down and looked at the food in front of her. "This food does looks yummy." She complimented.

Zuko looked at the warm food. "Yeah, it does." He then looked up towards Ty Lee.

"Let's not let this food go to waste." Ty Lee then clasped her hands together and prayed. _'Thank you for the food!' _She grabbed a bowl of rice and started eating with a pair of chopsticks.

Zuko prayed also, before picking up a pair of chopsticks and started eating smoked fish on a plate. _'The food does taste good. I'll give Azula that. But it still needs seasoning...' _He silently commented the fish while eating. After finishing that dish, Zuko looked at Ty Lee, who was done with the bowl of rice and started eating dumplings on a plate. She took her time chewing then swallowing, as she doesn't want the calories to get to her body.

"Are you enjoying the food?" Zuko asked Ty Lee after Ty Lee gulped and swallowed.

"Mm-hmm! These dumplings are tasty!" Ty Lee kindly replied.

Zuko blushed a bit, seeing her smile. "Really? Can I try one?"

"Sure. Try a few." Ty Lee picked up a plate of dumplings and offered one or two to him.

"Thanks," Zuko picked off at least two dumplings from the plate Ty Lee held over the table and tried one of them. He chewed the dumpling carefully and swallowed after. _'These dumplings are sweet...' _He noted as he tasted a sweet flavor within it.

"Do you like it?"

"...It tastes really good." Zuko replied after swallowing one.

"Right? I love these dumplings. I wish I can take these back with me." Ty Lee said as her face had joy on it.

Zuko paused as he saw visible joy upon Ty Lee's face. He imagined the atmosphere all around being nothing but positive and positive. This made him feel a little happier, as he could tell that she was really happy. He nervously gulped and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "So, uh... I just thought of something..."

"What is it?"

Zuko looked at a corner downwards and nervously rubbed his neck. "Would you... like to... go and see Ba Sing Se with me?" He looked at Ty Lee, who paused.

She remained silent for a moment, before opening her mouth and smiling. "I'd love to."

Shortly after having dinner, Zuko walked with Ty Lee by side, as they had roamed the upper levels of Ba Sing Se. They stopped by different shops, clothing stores, even petting zoos, where Ty Lee had enjoyed the cute little rabbit-roos. The night was young, the stars was shining, people were just walking and the atmosphere was fantastic.

"It's really pretty tonight." Ty Lee said as she walked with Zuko and looked up at the night sky.

Zuko looked around and saw a bunch of people around them smiling, living their normal lives. But then he frowned, as he knew that reality was going to strike soon and everyone's happiness will be short lived. Ba Sing Se had fallen and no one has the slightest clue of what has happened.

Ty Lee turned and saw the frown upon his face. "What's the matter?"

Zuko snapped out of it, as he heard Ty Lee's voice. "Huh?" He looked at her brownish-gray eyes and saw that she was concerned. He wanted to tell her "It's nothing" But by looking at her eyes, he knew that lying was pointless. He sighed, then thought about something. "Do you mind if we talk in private? There's a lot of people here."

Ty Lee looked around a bit and saw people around them. "Sure."

Zuko looked around and found an empty alleyway within a minute. They walked through a number of streets alleyways, until Zuko had made it to a place where he once came to. As they walked, Ty Lee would ask "Where are we going?" But Zuko would reply with "Trust me. I know where I'm going." Zuko soon led Ty Lee to a fountain, where there were glowing lanterns around.

"This place is good enough." Zuko said as he looked around.

Ty Lee gazed at the glowing lanterns. "Wow. The lanterns are so pretty..."

"Yeah..." Zuko smiled as he felt more comfortable.

"How do you know about this place?" Ty Lee asked as she looked around.

Zuko stared at one of the lanterns and reminisced back when he and a girl named Jin had once went on a date.

"I kinda went out with someone before and-" Zuko admitted.

"Oh, I see." Ty Lee jokingly nudge Zuko's side. "You must be some kind of ladies man, huh?" she giggled.

Zuko remained silent, as he knew she wasn't wrong.

"What was that frown back there? Did somethin happen?" Ty Lee asked.

"Because I had just came to a realization about something. Everyone in Ba Sing Se seems really happy right now. But soon enough, everyone's happiness will be short lived. I don't want their happiness to be taken away. Just like I once took yours."

Ty Lee blinked a bit as she didn't know what he meant on that last part. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is..." Zuko groaned, then clasped his forehead and sat down by the fountain.

"Zuko?"

"I'm fine. There's... there's something I have to tell you." He said looking at her.

"What is it? Do you want me to sit next to you?" Ty Lee is asking if she could comfort Zuko.

"Yeah. And trust me. I won't let you fall." Zuko said before Ty Lee sat down next to him.

"I trust that you won't." Ty Lee replied.

"Thanks." Zuko stared at forward and was beginning to tell Ty Lee his journey. "Do you remember... back when we were kids? You would sometimes tease me alongside Azula. I would get irritated and distance myself from the two of you."

"I do remember that." Ty Lee could easily remember her and Azula pranking and sometimes teasing Zuko, like it was the previous year.

"Then one day in the garden, I got mad at Azula for taunting me. And then I unleashed terrible Firebending at her. And then... I hurt you. Really bad." Zuko suddenly reminisced back during that day. "I was so mad that I wasn't thinking about anyone else being around..."

Ty Lee gasped, as she had gotten a sudden flashback within the garden.

At the age of nine, Ty Lee was convinced by a younger Princess Azula to prank Zuko while training. She had remembered not wanting to disturb Zuko during his training, but was convinced otherwise. Azula was taunting him and Ty Lee started to feel bad for Zuko.

She had placed the bucket down and tried to talk Azula out of doing this prank, then suddenly things went way too fast. A fireball was hurling towards her way and she raised her hands, attempting to stop it, but was not a Firebender.

After that, Ty Lee remembered screaming in the garden in agony. She was on the ground, and her hands were badly burned.

Ty Lee frowned and looked down. "I remember that... I was in a lot of pain, then." She then looked next to Zuko.

"I'm the one at fault... as I was the one who caused you such pain.

Ty Lee's eyes widened, as she suddenly saw tears stream down his face. She had never seen Zuko cry before. "Zuko? Are you-"

"Yeah. I'm crying." He pointed at his face, with tears streaming. "I'm crying because I regret what I did. I'm crying because I hurt you. I'm crying because I'm sorry." Zuko whimpered and got on his knees and kneel towards Ty Lee. Tears streamed down his face, as his mind was filled with regret. Orbs of tears hit the ground.

At that point, Ty Lee didn't truly know what to do. She felt sorrow and remorse for Zuko, as he kneel towards and whimpered in front of her. She grunted as she moved herself from the edge of the fountain.

Five seconds later.

As Zuko whimpered for another six seconds, he silently gasped as he suddenly felt himself being embraced. His eyes widened and the stream of tears had gotten smaller. He moved his eyes around and saw Ty Lee on her knees as well and embracing him.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Ty Lee said in a calm voice.

"But, how could you forgive me so easily?" Zuko questioned.

"Because I like you." Ty Lee answered, then pressed her lips against Zuko's which greatly surprised him. "Better?"

Zuko blushed and jumped up after being kissed. The crying had calmed down a bit. "You... just kissed me!"

"Mm-hmm." Ty Lee stood up as well.

"I hurt you and you kiss me in return. Why?"

"Because this isn't you. I know you." Ty Lee said without conviction.

"You... know me? How? I haven't seen you in five whole years."

"Because you and I are outcasts. We both want to find a place in the world to belong to. You, a banished prince. And me, a runaway circus freak. We've had high expectations placed on us both, then were casted out. We're the same."

"Ty Lee..." Zuko muttered after hearing what she said.

"My mother told me what happened to you three years ago."

"Your mother?"

"She was there, when you dueled against the Fire Lord. She told me, she realized that she knew you were an innocent child and was about to go through great pain, back then."

"I see..." Zuko touched the scar on his left face. He reminisced the day when he was forced to duel Ozai.

"She even told me what the Fire Lord did was cruel and wrong for what he did to you. No parent should ever bring harm onto their children. When my mother told me the news, I was really upset for what happened to you. I placed your injuries higher than mine."

"Ty Lee?"

"Hm?"

Zuko had wrapped his arms around Ty Lee and hugged her. "Thank you and your mother for caring so much about me." Zuko smiled.

Ty Lee smiled as she was embraced by Zuko, then hugged back three seconds later. She could feel that his aura was strong, warm, comforting, a mixture of red and blue. She liked this feeling and let out a moan of soothing and relaxation. She could feel his warm heat, his body temperature.

Zuko isn't an aura expert, but he could somehow tell that Ty Lee's aura was pink, despite her attire. Ty Lee was filled with love, kindness, friendship and compassion. He hadn't felt this kind, since his mother had disappeared. He longed for this feeling.

After the hug was broken, the two Fire Nation natives stared in each other's eyes for six seconds, before wrapping their arms around each other and sharing a passionate kiss in front of the glowing lanterns and under the night sky and shining stars. They didn't care what was going on, as their eyes were closed and their ears were closed off. No was no one around, but them.

"I love you, Zuko." Ty Lee whispered af the kiss was broken.

"I love you, too." Zuko replied.

Ty Lee blushed and looked downwards. She twiddled her fingers and thought of something. "What does this make of us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We just talked about our feelings and shared a kiss in front of a beautiful place such as this." Ty Lee looked around the area. "Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend, then?"

Zuko chuckled to himself.

"Hm? What's so funny?" Ty Lee asked.

"If you want us to become boyfriend and girlfriend, then yeah. We can." Zuko grabbed her wrists and rubbed it with his thumbs.

Ty Lee blushed and smiled towards Zuko. "Thank you, prince Zuko."

"I should be the one thanking you. For giving me hope again." Zuko replied, before pulling her closer and kissing her again. Ty Lee stroked his cheek and kissed back, as their tongues were on lock.

An hour later, Zuko and Ty Lee had left the fountain and had already made it back to the Imperial Palace. Zuko escorted Ty Lee to her fancy room in the hallway. Before she could turn the doorknob, she turned to Zuko one last time.

"I had fun tonight." Ty Lee said.

"Yeah. Me too." Zuko replied.

"I hope we can spend a lot more time together, once we go back to the Fire Nation." Ty Lee hoped.

Zuko paused and hadn't thought about returning home. "Ty Lee, I..."

Ty Lee saw a look on his face. "What's wrong? You're not going back with us?"

"It's not that I don't want to... I don't know if going home is really the right thing." Zuko rubbed his hair and looked away. "I don't know how I'm gonna feel when I see father again..."

Ty Lee walked a few steps closer towards Zuko and cupped his face. "It's going to alright. I'll be there to help you every step of the way. If anything happens to you, I'll be right there to chi block them. That's what girlfriends are for, right?" Ty Lee chuckled.

Zuko stared into Ty Lee's eyes and brought her hands down from his face. "Yeah. And if anything or anyone tries to harm you, they're going to have to deal with the prince of the Fire Nation, himself!" Zuko said, eagerly. As he had agreed to return to the Fire Nation.

"That's the spirit!" Ty Lee said in a joyful manner.

"I'm going to protect you. No matter what."

"I know you will." Ty Lee laughs.

Meanwhile, Azula is just hiding behind a corner of a hallway and was eavesdropping onto their conversation. She liked what she heard. Especially with Zuko agrreing to come back to the Fire Nation. She silently smirked.

* * *

**The knot has been tied. Zuko and Ty Lee are officially dating.**


	10. On A Boat

On a dark night in the middle of the ocean, Zuko was shirtless and he lied on a bed on a royal sloop. It's been three days since he, and three other teen girls had left Ba Sin Se, which is now under the control of the Fire Nation and ventured towards their respective homeland. They were to arrive on their shores by the next morning.

Since Zuko learned that he will finally arrive on his homeland the next day, he had kept thinking about how he would meet his father. To everyone, the Avatar is dead and he remembered being told to never return, unless he captured him. He remembered Ozai telling him to not return home without the Avatar, then banishment.

Zuko slept in his bed and dreamt about meeting his father now that his personal goal was complete. But every time he dreams of him, things would end badly. "No... no..." Zuko grunted in his bed, tossing and turning. His body temperature had gotten hotter, as he kept thinking about his Agni Kai duel with his father. As the memories played further and further, his body temperature would get worse. He remembered bowing before his father.

_'You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher!' _Ozai's words.

_'NOOOOOOOOOO!' _

Zuko could remember the sound of flames and himself screaming. This was enough to make Zuko gasp as his body had shot up woke. He panted, looking left and right in his room. He looked down and at his legs and placed a hand on his scar. Soon, he got out of bed and walked to a nearby bathroom. He moved his body to the sink, turned the faucet making the water come out and rinsed his face for ten seconds.

He later left his room and walked through the narrow halls of the ship and walked outside on the deck. He felt the cold breeze, the wind blowing his hair and on his face. Maybe it might help get his temperature down. He glanced at the night sky where he saw a bunch of dark clouds floating over his head, then walked over to see the dark blue water.

Another person had walked out onto the deck at night and stopped as the person saw Zuko. It was Ty Lee, who wore her normal acrobatic attire. Her hair was different, as she unbraided her ponytail. She stared at Zuko's backside with a mild worried look on her face.

"Are... you okay?" Ty Lee asked Zuko, as she approached him.

Zuko turned his head to see Ty Lee behind him, looking a little worried.

"I'm fine," Zuko turned his body around to face Ty Lee, then noticed her ponytail. It wasn't braided. "Your hair... it's a bit loose."

"Oh," Ty Lee blushed and grabbed part of her loose ponytail. "I decided to let it down for the night, since we're going back home, soon." she chuckled. She stood next to Zuko and watched the waters alongside him.

"Home, huh?" Zuko turned and looked at the sky.

"Hm?" Ty Lee slightly tilted her head. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I just got a lot of my mind. It's been so long since I was home... Three years since I was banished... Three years since I was scarred. I wonder, what's changed since then?" Zuko questioned out loud as he looked at the sky.

Ty Lee paused for second, then placed her hand onto Zuko's own hand on the rail. "It's going to be alright. I'm sure your father would want you back."

Zuko looked and made eye contact with Ty Lee. "How do you know this?"

"Honestly, I don't."

"He once told me that I was "lucky" to be born. Doesn't that bother you?" Zuko asked as he frowned.

"Well, not really. Because I'm happy that you were born. And I don't want you to go away." Ty Lee brought herself closer to Zuko's body, cupped his left face with her soft hands and brought it forward so she could kiss his lips. Zuko closed his eyes and kissed her back, as he turned his body towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

After kissing under the night for a moment, the kiss was soon broken and the two teenagers briefly smiled at one another. Ty grabbed Zuko's arm, pulled herself close to his body and rested her soft cheek on his right shoulder. She closed her eyes and moaned while Zuko smiled, as he could feel her gentleness. She rested on his shoulder for a minute until a cold breeze flew by and gave her a shiver.

"Are you cold?" Zuko asked as he looked at her.

Ty Lee separated herself from Zuko's arm and wrapped her arms around her chest, gripping her forearms. "It's kind of chilly out here, Zuzu. Do you mind if we go back inside?"

"Sure. I don't mind at all." Zuko wrapped an arm around Ty Lee's shoulder and walked themselves back inside the ship. He had safely walked Ty Lee to her individual room in the narrow halls of the sloop safe and sound. Her room and Zuko's were across from one another's.

"You mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Ty Lee looked at the narrow hall around her, then turned to face Zuko. "Doesn't this bring you back memories, Zuzu?" Ty Lee asked.

"Memories? How?"

"Azula told me you used to live on a boat and chase the Avatar across the world." Ty Lee said.

Zuko remained silent as he suddenly received a long flashback of when he first met Aang in the South Pole and chased him and his friends all the way from there to the North Pole of the Water Tribe. It played within his mind like a non-existent footage in his brain.

"Zuko? Zuko? Zuko!" Ty Lee yelled to get his attention.

"Huh?" Zuko suddenly snapped out of it and was brought back to reality by Ty Lee's voice. "What?"

"Zuko, are you okay? You seemed lost in space." Ty Lee asked, feeling concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking back when..." Zuko said before rubbing his head.

"Do you want to talk more about it in my room?" Ty Lee opened the door and offered to invite him.

"It's okay. I have to go and prepare for tomorrow." Zuko declined as he planning on preparing to return home and meet his father, the Fire Lord.

"Oh. Well, goodnight." Ty Lee said as she opened her door wide.

"Goodnight." Zuko said, before turned to his door and opened the door to his room.

Before Zuko could take a step inside his room, Ty Lee thought of something to say. "Zuko?"

Zuko stopped when he heard Ty Lee's voice. "Yes?" He slowly turned around to face her again, but when he did, he felt a pair of lips pressed against his own. His right eye widened to see Ty Lee smooching him on his lips.

"Sweet dreams." Ty Lee blushed and smiled towards him.

"Thanks. You too." Zuko blushed back.

"Tee-hee!" Ty Lee giggled and quickly skipped to her room and closed her door behind her.

Seeing her happy expression made Zuko feel a bit better. He hadn't seen Ty Lee since they were kids. And now he feel like that Ty Lee has returned. In all honesty, he missed that side of her. Her bubbly, optimistic and kind personality. He wanted to see that face. That happy expression on her face once more.

He then opened the door, walked within his own room and lied down on top of his bed. He looked and stared at the ceiling for a minute before drowsing to sleep.


	11. Being Back

The royal Fire Nation sloop had just landed upon the Fire Nation docks. Zuko and the others were waiting inside of the ship, patiently for the crew to secure everything and to let the doors down on the docks, so they could leave.

Azula, the Fire Nation princess stood standing the closest to the door. She wore her red Fire Nation attire and had a confident smile on her face, as she patiently waited to return home. She thought about what she had accomplished, since leaving home. She had captured the Kyoshi Warriors, conquered the Earth Kingdom Throne and killed the Avatar.

Behind her was Ma. She was wearing her black and red attire and had a bored expression on her face, saying, "Oh, great. I can't wait to get back home" She silently sighed, as she knew that she had to return to her home in Omashu.

Behind her was Ty Lee, who had a bright smile one her face, as she was ready to step foot on Fire Nation soil again. She wore her pink acrobatic attire and her hair was braided back to the way it used to be.

Zuko stood right next to Ty Lee. He looked a little worried and confused. He thought about his home country. His people. His father. It's been three long years since Zuko's banishment. He thought about what's going to happen, once he set foot on soil again. How will people treat him? How will his father treat him? He knew his father had told him to never return without the Avatar.

Zuko suddenly snapped out of daydreaming, as he then felt something soft grabbing his left hand. He looked down to his side and saw Ty Lee's hand holding his, then looked at her to see Ty Lee smiling at him. This made him feel a bit relieved as Ty Lee was by his side. He read the expression on her face, telling Zuko that "It's going to be alright." He smiled back at her.

"Princess Azula. Everything is prepared for your departure." A Fire Nation soldier had informed Azula.

"Good, peasant. Now leave us." Azula said.

With that said, the soldier bowed to her, then left as she demanded.

Five minutes later, the four teens had left the sloop and set foot on the docks. As they walked towards the Fire Nation palace, they were greeted by a big crowd of citizens. Mostly peasants and some of them were noblemen. They cheered on the four teenagers, as they somehow the news that they had conquered the Earth Kingdom under the Fire Nation.

Azula put on a smile of victory on her face as she walked. She thought about not waving back, because she believed that peasants doesn't deserve her appraise. Her ego was big. Mai had a mild smile, as she walked forward. In her mind, she thought that people cheering them on wasn't all that bad. Ty Lee smiled and kindly waved back at the crowd, as she walked next to Zuko.

Zuko looked left and right at the citizens who were cheering him on, as he walked. He never expected any of this. As he remembered the last time he was here, no one was cheered him on. Maybe a few people did back then. But now almost the entire city is cheering them on now. He didn't know how to respond to this, as he had a mild smile on his face. Within the big crowd, he spotted a group of cute Fire Nation fan girls were screaming and cheering for Zuko. They were chantings things like, "I love you!" and "Marry me!" He saw this and embarrassingly waved towards them.

Ty Lee silently hissed towards the fan girls with jealousy.

About ten minutes later, the four teens arrive at the Fire Nation palace, where they receive much appreciation from the noblemen and servants. For once, Zuko thought everything was getting a little better. After arriving at the palace, Zuko After arriving, towards the palace, Zuko and Azula were presented by Lo and Li to a massive crowd people as they were cheered on for conquering Ba Sing Se and slaying the Avatar. He had dressed into his royal Fire Nation prince attire, he wore his golden crown. Letting people know that he was the Fire Nation prince once again.

Zuko liked being acknowledged by the people, but deep down he knew this was wrong. He didn't smile. He didn't frown either. He just looked at the cheering crowd from above.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the ceremony of his return. He was later informed by a servant that his father, the Fire Lord had wanted to see him. He was a little shocked to here that his father had wanted to speak with him, shortly after arriving home. He was mentally confused and agreed to go. He looked at all the paintings, portraits and antiques left and right, as he walked towards the throne room to meet his father after three years. He took a breather before passing the curtains which led to Ozai's throne room.

Fifteen minutes later, Zuko had walked out of the throne room with an okay look on his face. He had just finished speaking with his father and was now acknowledged by him. He looked and walked around bit as he tried to think about finding something to do. It took him a little while to think about what Ty Lee is doing, until it hit him. He decided to search for her, temporarily.

"Ty Lee? Are you here?" Zuko called her name in a lower voice. He wasn't allowed to make loud noises within the palace, unless someone was attacked or injured.

"Hey, Zuko!" Ty Lee happily called.

Zuko stopped walking as he heard a voice from behind. Then he turned around to see his positive girlfriend, Ty Lee, who was holding a loaf of bread within her arms. She looked relaxed and calm to him. "Hey, Ty Lee." Zuko replied and noticed the loaf of bread in her arms. "What's with the bread?"

"This?" Ty Lee's eyes looked down at the bread. "Well, I was hoping that you and I could go outside and feed the turtle-ducks together?" Her eyes looked towards Zuko after finishing her sentence.

"Feed the turtle-ducks?"

"Mm-hmm." Ty Lee shook her head in a fast pace. "They're so cute and peaceful. I just get excited every time I come and see them."

Zuko looked at excited Ty Lee and thought about what she just asked. The turtle-ducks were one of the few things that Zuko could feel at peace around. He looked upwards, then received a flashback when he and his mother were at a pond five years ago.

Flashback

"Hey, mom. You wanna see how Azula feed the turtle-ducks?" Zuko asked, catching his mother's attention. The he grabbed a big piece of bread, throwing at the young turtle-duck. The young turtle-duck nearly sunk into the water.

"Zuko! Why would you do that?" Ursa questioned Zuko's behavior.

The young turtle-duck floated back to the top and shook the water off his feathers. The mother turtle-duck checked on its youngling out of concern, then proceeded to attack Zuko by biting his leg.

"Ow! Ow! It hurts!" Zuko grunted, as the mother turtle-duck wouldn't let go with its strong beak and jaw, until Ursa had released it from Zuko's leg and placed it back into the pond. The mother turtle-duck then hissed at Zuko, before swimming away with its young. "Stupid turtle-duck. Why would it do that?" he asked.

"Because. Mothers are protective of their children. If you attack them..." Ursa pretended to bite at Zuko, which made him laugh.

End Flashback

"Sure." He smiled and agreed to join Ty Lee.

Ty Lee happily gasped at him. "Thank you! Let's hurry, before they leave." She grabbed Zuko's hand and started running. Dragging Zuko with her.

"H-hold on, Ty Lee! We're not supposed to run in the halls!" Zuko tried to warn her, while being dragged by the hand.

Five minutes later, they left the back entrance of the palace and were now sitting by the turtle-duck pond in the garden, where the turtle-ducks were swimming. They broke down the loaf of bread and tore it into tiny pieces, so the turtle-ducks could chew. The sun was shining, a few clouds in the blue sky. It was sunny.

"Doesn't this feel great, Zuko?" Ty Lee asked.

"What feels great?"

"You know... coming back home after a long time? Being welcomed back by everyone? Being accepted by the Fire Lord?" Ty Lee said as she fed one of the turtle-ducks which kindly took the piece of bread from her hand.

"Yeah. It does feel good to be back." Zuko replied as he looked down and fed one of the young turtle-ducks as well. He looked at the mother turtle-duck which stared at him face to face. Zuko didn't know if this was the same mother turtle-duck that bit him years ago, or if it was a different one. After five seconds of staring, the mother turtle-duck kindly took bread from Zuko's hand instead of biting him.

Zuko silently sighed as the turtle-ducks didn't hiss at him this time. He noticed the sun was brighter than usual today, so then looked around in the garden and spotted a tree with a large bush of leaves on top of it. A tree where Zuko would occasionally rest and relax on. He got up and started walking towards it. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Ty Lee asked, as she stood and saw him walk.

Zuko stopped and turned towards her. "To get some shade. It's a little too bright out here."

"Oh?" Ty Lee cart-wheeled a few times towards him, then walked with him the rest of the way. They walked towards Zuko's favorite tree in the garden.

"Come sit." Zuko said as he sat down next to the tree. He left an open space for Ty Lee to sit on by him.

Ty Lee smiled and sat right next to Zuko on his left side. She moved her hips a bit to feel a little more comfortable. "Mmm, this feels nice." Ty Lee moaned as she leaned her back on the tree and felt the tree shade. She closed her eyes, and so did Zuko as they rested a bit under the tree.

"It guess it's nice to get out of the palace every once in while, isn't it?" Zuko smiled at her as he felt a mental burden had been released.

"Mm-hmm!" Ty Lee sat her back up and stretched her arms.

"I wish we can spend more time together, doing stuff like this." Zuko smiled.

"Me too."

The two just sat there under the tree and did nothing but look around the garden for a while until Ty Lee's eyes had suddenly gotten heavier. For some reason, she was getting drowsier as she lied under the tree. Zuko felt someone leaning against him until he looked and saw Ty Lee sound asleep and her head leaning against his own left shoulder. He smiled at Ty Lee, as she lied on his shoulder and slept peacefully. He personally thought she was cute while sleeping while doing this.

"There you are, Zuzu." said a familiar feminine voice.

Zuko looked forward to see his younger sister, Azula approaching him and Ty Lee.

"Azula."

Azula glanced over from an awake Zuko to Ty Lee, who was sleeping on Zuko. "My, my. Someone's knocked out." she smirked at Ty Lee.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"You're laughing at her while she's sleeping." Zuko protested.

Azula fake gasped. "I am not. I would never laugh at my friend."

"What do you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"What do you mean, "What am I doing here?" I live here at the palace, too, dear brother." Azula answered.

"I mean, what are you doing here? Can I help you with something?" He asked regularly.

Azula smiled at Zuko. "I came because I wanted to see what happened between you and father. So, how did it go?"

Zuko stared down at the grass. He thought about when he met his father again, after three years. "Everything was... okay. When I saw him again, he was actually happy to see me. He actually welcomed me with open arms. It was like the shame and disappointment he had for me all those years ago had disappeared." Zuko described how he met their father, Ozai, earlier.

"Wow. I never thought father would open his arms to anyone so easily. Let alone show mercy. Now that you've slain the Avatar and all..." Azula said, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. And He was happy that I sla-" Zuko paused a bit and stopped himself. "Wait." He looked up to Azula. "You told father that I killed the Avatar."

"And what if I did?" Azula answered his question.

"Why would do that for me? Why would you lie to father?" Zuko questioned Azula.

Azula chuckled. "If I told father the real truth, If I told him that I was really the one who killed the Avatar... do you think he would've welcomed you back at all? And if I told father the truth... you would've never received the praise the way you had, today... you'd be in prison alongside our treacherous uncle... "Azula referred to Iroh, then glanced at the sleeping Ty Lee." And you would have never would've seen Ty Lee again. Ever." Azula glanced at Ty Lee for a second again.

Zuko slightly glanced at the sleeping Ty Lee on his shoulder, then back at Azula. "So you're saying that I'm only receiving the special treatment because of you?"

"Well, if you put it like that, Zuzu, then yes. You do."

Zuko stared at his sister for a few seconds.

Zuko blinked twice. "What do you want?"

"I want to become the next Fire Lord after father." Azula smiled and gave Zuko a plain and honest answer.

Zuko's right eye widened a little. "That's it?"

"Of course. I mean, it's only fair that the real Avatar killer becomes the next Fire Lord. Don't you agree? Unless you wanna tell father the truth and be put in a lot of trouble..."

"But you're the one who lied." Zuko protested.

"I know."

"Then why is this reflecting on me, then?" Zuko questioned.

"Because... you had every opportunity to tell father the truth that it was I who did it. Instead, you just nodded your head and took whatever appraisal he gave you."

In his mind, she wasn't wrong. Zuko started to think this through, as he really could've told Ozai. Even if he did, Ozai would get mad again and he'd be imprisoned for fraudulent. Azula would probably get a slap on the wrist.

"So, what do you say, Zuzu? Do you want me to tell father the truth and you lose everything... or do you wanna keep living this lie, being known to everyone as a war hero?"

Zuko opened his mouth and was about to speak, until he heard and looked at Ty Lee who was moaning in her sleep.

"You have until Ty Lee wakes up to give me final your answer. If she wakes, I'm gonna tell father and have you throne in jail." Azula blackmailed Zuko.

It took Zuko a few seconds to come up with an answer for Azula. He closed his eyes and sighed. "You can be the next Fire Lord."

"Are you sure?"

Zuko nodded regularly to Azula.

Azula cracked a smile, then clasped her hands together. "Goodie! Then I'll tell father the great news. See you soon, Zuzu." Azula winked, before skipping off back into the palace.

Zuko stared at Azula's backside as she skipped away back inside of the palace entrance. As soon as Azula left the garden, Zuko heard Ty Lee moan again and this time she suddenly woken from her slumber. She took her head off of Zuko's shoulder and wiped her eyes. Then saw Zuko looking at her.

"Are you awake, Ty Lee?" Zuko asked.

"Mm-hmm. What happened, Zuko? I could've sworn that I heard Azula's voice just now." Ty Lee asked.

"Yeah. She was here." Zuko said.

"What happened?"

"We were just talking and... You know what, let's go inside. It's starting to get late." Zuko dodged Ty Lee's question.

"Uh... okay." Ty Lee slowly nodded.

Zuko then helped Ty Lee up from lying on the tree and helped her back inside the palace. As they made their way through the entrance, Zuko couldn't help but think about Zuko blackmailing him. And now, he needs to think about finding what he's going to do next.

* * *

**Next chapter will take place during the Beach.**


	12. The Beach

On a bright summer morning, a giant brown seal-lion was pulling a royal boat across the ocean towards Ember Island. On board the boat was Zuko, Azula and Ty Lee. They stood looking up at the water.

"I can't believe we're taking a trip to Ember Island. This'll be so much fun just hanging out on the beach." Ty Lee said as she leaned on the front rails and felt the warm breeze on her face. She felt nothing, but positivity within the air. She then walked over to her boyfriend and clutched onto Zuko's arm. "What do you think, Zuko?"

Zuko was a bit quiet, ever since he set foot on the boat. "I don't know... doing nothing is not my best feat. Honestly, I'd rather be back at the palace."

"Lighten up, Zuzu. So, what if father sent us on a vacation and wanted to meet his advisors alone?" Azula said.

"Azula, doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?" Ty Lee asked Azula.

"Yes. We used to go there every summer since we were kids. But ever since mother left, we stopped going." Azula answered.

Zuko slightly glance at Azula after mentioning their mother.

Ten minutes later, the royal boat steered to the docks. The three teens were met by two elderly twins. Lo and Li, who wore their vacation pink attires.

"Welcome to Ember Island, kids." Lo and Li greeted.

The three teens looked behind the twins to see a house smaller than most of the other houses they see. They had awkward looks on their faces. Shortly, the three teens gathered their belongings and soon left the boat. They entered Lo and Li's summer house, where they see a bunch of antiques and furniture.

"It smells like old ladies in here." Zuko said, as he smelled the scent of Lo and Li.

Ty Lee looked around the main room and spotted a portrait of two young women connecting their bottoms together. "Who are those two beautiful women?" Ty Lee asked as she pointed.

Lo and Li walked in front of the three teens. "Can't you tell? It's my sister and I?" They posed, connecting their bottoms together, like the portrait behind them.

Zuko tried to look away. He wished he never saw that pose just now.

Ty Lee spotted a pink bed and lied down. "Ooh! I love the seashell bedspread." she relaxed her body and turned to her side. She rubbed the pillow next to her.

"Ember Island is a magical place. It can help you understand yourselves and each other. The beach has a special way of even smoothening the most rigid edges." One of the twins grabbed a round black rock and rubbed it, entirely.

Azula yawned, as she knew that speech was boring.

Lo and Li removed their robes. "Now, time to hit the beach!"

Zuko saw Lo and Li's figures and was kind of sickened. He could feel something inside his stomach moving up and felt like hurling. He then ran to a nearby bathroom and started vomiting in a toilet.

Ty Lee seemed worried and Azula covered her ears, so she wouldn't hear her brother puke.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Zuko, Azula and Ty Lee had walked on the beach in their swimsuits. Zuko wore a red swimming trunks and carried a closed red umbrella. He walked next to Ty Lee, who wore a short white skirt with a white bikini top and carried a big pink bag filled with accessories. Azula had worn a short red skirt with a red top, and carried nothing in her hands, because she felt too good for carrying things. They walked on the beach to see a bunch of people chatting, relaxing and surfing.

There were two kids happily building a big sand castle, until Azula had stomped upon it and glared at the two kids. The two small kids screamed and ran for their lives, as they ran from the older princess. Azula then kicked the sand bucket away.

"Dibs." Azula said, as she saw no one in their bubble.

A skinny boy with short dark brown hair had spotted Ty Lee and noticed how pretty she was. He instantly ran towards her and offered to help. "Excuse me, miss. You need some help unpacking?"

"No thanks. My boyfriend already has it covered." Ty Lee said, kindly.

The boy quickly turned to Zuko, who was glaring daggers at him. The boy winced and knew this wasn't a guy to be messed with. He quickly ran away from the prince.

"Hm? I wonder, where he's running off to?" Ty Lee wondered, as she saw him run elsewhere. She did not see Zuko glare daggers at the boy.

"Probably to bother someone else." Zuko answered.

"Oh, in that case..." Ty Lee then handed Zuko the big beach bag. "Would you mind unpacking?"

"Alright." Zuko smiled as he set the pink bag down and pulled out accessories. He soon pulled out the red couple towel, big enough for two people to sit on. He lied it flat on the sand.

"Thanks." Ty Lee smiled and took a seat.

"No problem." Zuko opened up the umbrella he had brought with him and planted it within the sand. There, Zuko and Ty Lee were given shade as they lied under the umbrella.

"This feels totally nice." Ty Lee said as she could feel less heat on her body. She looked to see kids running around.

Zuko glanced around the beach and noticed a person selling snow cones at a stand. He took a moment thought it would be nice to get his girlfriend a snow cone. "I'll be back. It won't take long."

"Okay." Ty Lee said as she watched him leave the shade.

Zuko walked towards the snow cone stand. A few people were ahead of him. After a minute and a half of waiting, he was now in front of the lone. "I'll take two strawberries." Zuko ordered two snow cones. One for him, and one for his girlfriend, Ty Lee.

Another minute later, Zuko arrived to meet his girlfriend with a pair the strawberry snow cones in his hands. Ty Lee was still looking around until Zuko arrived.

"You're back." Ty Lee noticed.

"I got you a snow cone." Zuko said as he handed Ty Lee one of the snow cones. "It's strawberry. I thought you might like it."

"And I do. Strawberry is my favorite." Ty Lee took a small bite and savored the strawberry-flavored snow cone. "Mmm. Delicious."

Zuko smiled, watching Ty Lee enjoy the snow cone.

Azula was lying on a separate individual towel, and scoffed when she saw Zuko and Ty Lee enjoying themselves under an umbrella. She felt a little lonely and glanced around the beach to see a few people playing volleyball. She saw a great opportunity to enjoy herself and cracked a smile on her face. "Hey, love birds. We're playing next."

Zuko sighed at his sister's demand. Both he and Ty Lee got up from their spot and walked alongside Azula towards the volleyball court.

"You two see that girl with the silly pigtails?" Azula had called both of them for a huddle. The three of them glance at one of their opponents. She was practicing to kick and catch with her knees and feet. "She's hesitant to kick the ball with her left foot. Something tells me it was a childhood injury."

Ty Lee glanced at the girl's foot and seemed to be a bit worried, mentioning childhood injury.

"If we keep delivering the ball to her left, we'll defeat them easily. Dismiss." Azula broke the huddle.

Ty Lee paused for two seconds after the huddle had broken. Thinking about the girl's foot.

Zuko laid a hand on Ty Lee's left shoulder, feeling concerned for her. "Something wrong?"

Ty Lee snapped out of it and shook her head no. "Mm-mmh. I'm fine."

A minute later, they were placed on one side of the volleyball net and the other three teenagers were on the other side of the net. One teenager had to sit out, due to an odd number.

Azula was given the pin beach ball and was ready to serve. She tossed it up in the air gently, then slapped it down viciously. Giving them the first point. It was now the other team's turn to serve the ball then punched it over to the other side of the net. But Zuko was able to rebound by knocking it up, then Azula would jump and kick the ball back over the net. The girl with the pig tails tried to rebound by sliding her body on the sand and reflecting the ball upwards with her fists, but was a second slower.

The pink beach ball were flying at such speed tried to hit a boy in the face, but the boy that was watching was able to duck his head in time.

The ball flew past a bunch of teens and landed near two teenagers named Ruon Jian and Chan, who were watching girls on the beach. They soon turned around to see a ball near them, then noticed a volleyball game going on. The two boys also spotted Ty Lee jumping high in the air and deflecting the ball back towards their opponents, giving them a point. She landed on top of the net with her acrobatics and smiled.

Both of them smiled as they liked what they see. Ty Lee's body type and her flexibility.

Azula and her team were at three-to-zero. If they make this next point, they win the game. The other team were ready to serve the ball again.

Azula knew where the ball was heading. Up. "Zuko. Don't move." Azula muttered as she moved near Zuko. She jumped onto his back then jumped high as she could. She kicked the ball back down with such force. It caused the ball to hit the other team's side hard. Making a boom in the area and a gust of wind.

The teenagers that Azula's team had lost and they were on the ground as they had nearly dodged that last ball. The beach ball had deflated and the net had caught on fire.

"Yes! Yes! You have been beaten! Now you will never again rise from the ashes of your defeat and dishonor!" Azula yelled with victory. A moment later, Azula sighed and calmed down. "Well, that was fun."

Without the teen's notice, Ruon Jian and Chan had slowly walked towards Ty Lee.

"Hey. I'm having a party tonight. You should come by." Chan winked at Ty Lee.

"Tch!" Zuko grunted at what he was seeing.

"Oh, sure. I love parties." Ty Lee said normally.

Zuko growled and was about to walk towards Chan with a clenched fist, until he was stopped by Azula who raised an arm. He did not like how random guys were flirting with his girlfriend.

"Forgive my brother. He has a bit of a temper." Azula said.

"Okay..." Chan and Ruon Jian remained silent for a moment.

"Aren't you going to invite us, too?" Azula asked.

Ruon Jian and Chan looked at each other like, "Do we really have to?" Then looked back at them.

"You don't know who we are, do you?" Azula asked.

"Do you know who we are? We're Chan and Ruon Jian." Chan said.

"Yeah." Ruon Jian said.

After a moment, they finally agreed.

"But fine. You're invited. But just so you know though, most of the important teenagers of the Fire Nation will be there. So act normal." Chan said.

"We'll do our best." Azula muttered.

* * *

Later that day, the sun was setting. Zuko, Azula and Ty Lee were having dinner at Lo and Li's summer house with them in the main room. They sat at a table and shared urban food.

"Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?" Zuko asked.

"I just wanted to see how people would treat us, if they didn't know who we were." Azula said.

"Like waves washing the footprints on the sand. Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Islands gives you the clean slate." Li said.

Both Lo and Li clapped a few times and stood up. "To the party!" the twins yelled.

"Uh... Lo? Li? Only those who were invited can go to this party." Azula mentioned.

"Oh..." Lo and Li felt a bit depressed and sat back down.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after eating, the teens thought they could dress formally for the party.

Azula let her hair down, except for the top of her head, where there is a sash of hair. She wore a red skirt, a red short strapless top revealing her navel, an arm brace, a golden necklace piece and red slippers.

Zuko wore red shorts, and a sleeveless vest that shows his bare chest and brown sandals. He rubbed both his hands in his dark hair. He was staring out one of Lo and Li's windows staring at the sun set.

"How do I look, Zuko?" Ty Lee asked, as she walked behind him.

Zuko heard a voice then turned around to see Ty Lee smiling at him. Her hands were thrown behind her back. Ty Lee had worn a red strapless top revealing her navel. There were ribbon accessories on her top. She also wore a red skirt that covers her knees and red slippers.

Zuko blushed as he stared at her figure, head-to-toe. He quickly shook his head in a fast pace so he could focus. "Y-you look great."

Ty Lee blushed a bit. "Thank you."

Thirty minutes later, the teens walked over to Chan's address. Azula was walking in front of Zuko and Ty Lee, as they walked side-to-side. Zuko remained silent for a while, sense they left Lo and Li's summer house. Azula rung the bell a few times on his door.

Chan slowly opened the door from the inside and poked his head out the doorway, to see the three teens dressed in red. "You're kind of... early. No one's here, yet."

"I overheard you say that you'll be partying dusk to dawn. It's dusk, so we are.

"But that's just an expression..." Chan scratched his neck.

"We are the perfect party guests. We arrive on time because we are formal." Azula smiled showing him her teeth.

"Okay..." Chan invited them inside his house and brought the three of them into his living room. "My dad's an admiral and he has no idea has no idea I'm throwing this party. If you know him, don't tell him. And don't mess anything up." Chan said.

Ruon Jian was fixing the bang on his hair in the mirror and spotted the three teenagers. "So, uh... you're early." He leaned on the desk and tried to flirt with Azula and Ty Lee, but they just passed by without acknowledging him.

Zuko scoffed. "He thinks he's all that..." He turned to Ty Lee who was walking next to him. "What do you think of him?"

"Nothing." Ty Lee answered.

"Nothing? Really?"

"Mm-hmm. I don't really have an opinion about him. I just want to enjoy the party, you know?" Ty Lee smiled at Zuko.

"Maybe..." Zuko stopped walking.

Ty Lee noticed Zuko had stopped, and she turned to him. She saw a look on her face and felt curiously. "What's wrong?"

"For a while, I've been having second thoughts..."

"Second thoughts? About what?" she asked curiously.

"Coming to this party. I think we should leave before anything bad happens." Zuko insisted that the two of them go before more people enter Chan's house.

"You want to leave?"

"It's not that I don't dislike parties, it's just I have a bad feeling something might happen. Remember when you asked Azula if we had a house ealier?" Zuko asked, refreshing her memory. She nodded towards him. "It's on the tallest hill on this island. I was hoping that you and I could go there before it gets dark. The two of us. Whattya say?"

"What about Azula?"

"Azula can handle herself. I just want the two of us to go to my house." Zuko said.

"What's there?"

"Old memories and beautiful sight seeing." Zuko answered.

Ty Lee twiddled her fingers a bit and looked down at the floor. "That sounds nice, Zuko, but I don't know if I want to leave... I do love parties." She then looked up to Zuko with a thought. "Can we stay here and enjoy ourselves, first? Just for one hour?" Ty Lee tried to make Zuko reconsider.

"Ty Lee..."

"Please?" Ty Lee grabbed hold of one of Zuko's arms. She moved her body closer to his, centimeters apart and gave him the puppy eyes. "I want the two of us to have a good time here, together."

Zuko blushed at how cute she was doing it. He wanted to leave as quick as possible, but end up sighing anf giving in to Ty Lee's request. "Alright. One hour. That's it."

"Thank you so much!" Ty Lee hugged Zuko.

For the next hour, Zuko spent time with Ty Lee at Chan's party eating and somewhat dancing with other people. Ty Lee had chatted with Azula and a few other girls at the party. Zuko did feel a little better at the party whenever he's with Ty Lee. Within the hour, Zuko did his best not to physically attack boys that try to flirt with his girlfriend, but glare daggers at them, chasing them off. After an hour, Zuko and Ty Lee left Chan's house as promised.

* * *

The sky was dark, some stars had shine and the moon was out. Zuko and Ty Lee were now walking up a hill towards Zuko's old family summer home.

"I really did have a good time, tonight." Ty Lee chuckled, as she clutched Zuko's arm. "What did you think, Zuko? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Well, it wasn't all bad." Zuko said as he walked.

"See? I told you. You just have to give things a chance." Ty Lee chuckled.

Zuko hid his smile from Ty Lee. _'Maybe I should...' _He then looked forward to go to his summer home, next instead of Lo and Li's home. They continued walk and talk around Ember Island dor ten minutes, until they made their way up the hill. After five minutes of walking, the young couple made it to Zuko's summer home.

"We made it." Ty Lee said as the young couple had walked close to the double doors. She looked at the bushes and flowers around the front of the house.

"Yep." Zuko then gripped the door handles and realized it was locked.

"It's locked..." Ty Lee said as she heard the sound of locked doors.

"Don't worry. I have the a right here." Zuko told Ty Lee. Then he used enough force in his feet to kick the doors open.

"Eek!" Ty Lee squealed. "Z-Zuko! You shouldn't be kicking doors down! We'll get in trouble." Ty Lee jumped as she worried. Her head quickly shift left and right to see if anyone was around.

"Only if we get caught. Come on. There's something I wanna show you." Zuko said as he walked in his old summer house.

A cautious and worried Ty Lee gulped and quickly followed Zuko inside of his summer home. On the inside, Ty Lee discovered that the summer house was completely abandoned. There was nothing else, but dusty pillars, a couple of empty vases, big and small and what had lied in front of them was an old big family portrait of his family.

"It's really dusty in here." Ty Lee muttered after coughing a bit. She covered her mouth with her hand and walked next to Zuko. Ty Lee looked ahead to see Zuko, who staring at a big family painting.

Zuko did not utter a word. He stared at the big family portrait in front of him. In his mind, Zuko recalled it being ten years since that portrait was taken. He had looked at father, himself, then his mother face. Zuko remembered when Ursa gave him attention as a baby.

"It's your family." Ty Lee pointed out.

"It is."

"Are you okay?" Ty Lee asked, as she could somewhat sense sadness from Zuko.

Zuko glanced at her. "Yeah. I'm just thinking how much I miss my mother." Zuko openly told Ty Lee that he missed Ursa.

"I honestly miss her, too." Ty Lee said.

"Thanks."

"This place feels depressing..."

"I know." Zuko spotted and picked up a plate made of dry clay with a tiny handprint in it from a wide table. Zuko remembered he made that handprint as a baby. "Wanna see it?" He offered to show Ty Lee the dry clay.

"Mm-hmm." Ty Lee took the dry clay from him and looked at the small handprint. "This is real cute." She said as she rubbed it gently with her soft hands. "Zuko, was this you as a baby?"

"It was." Zuko responded.

"How cute." Ty Lee said in awe.

Zuko walked back to the double doors of the summer home and closed it so no one else could walk in or call the guards and alert them about trespassers. He grabbed another piece of long wood and put it between the double door handles, locking them in and locking others out.

"Um, Zuko? Shouldn't we return to Lo and Li's summer house?" Ty Lee questioned.

"Yeah. But I just don't want anyone barging in while we're together. You mind if I show you around?"

"S-show me around?" Ty Lee stuttered.

"Yeah. I noticed this is your first time here, so I may as well give you a tour of the place before we leave Ember Island. Come on. I want to show you around." Zuko smiled at her.

Ty Lee smiled back and grabbed his hand and followed him. "I'm ready."

Zuko begun to tour Ty Lee around his family's summer home for about ten minutes, leading her to multiple rooms. At least a dozen. The final place they had stopped at was the master bedroom, where Ozai and Ursa slept.

The couple sat on the bed together, a few inches apart from one another.

"Wow. That was an amazing tour. There were so many rooms, I don't know which one I liked the most." Ty Lee chuckled, feeling optimistic.

Zuko smirked. "Well, I'm glad that you loved the tour."

Zuko pulled out an small circular round rock from his pocket.

"What's that?" Ty Lee asked as she spotted the adamant object.

"It's a rock. I found it in the sand on the beach earlier. He passed the round rock to Ty Lee who took and rubbed it to her cheek.

"It's real smooth." Ty Lee said.

"Just like you are." Zuko thought out loud.

Ty Lee gasped and blushed. "You really think I am?"

Zuko jumped and look at her. "Huh? Wait-what did I just say?"

"I said the rock feels really smooth and then you said, "Just like you are." You were saying that I was smooth like this rock." Ty Lee quoted.

"I did?"

"Yeah." Ty Lee nodded.

"Oh, sorry if I thought out loud..." Zuko hesitated.

"It's okay. I'll take that as a compliment." Ty Lee giggled.

"Thanks." Zuko looked away and hid his blush.

"So, what do we do now?" Ty Lee asked, as she continued to rub the rock a bit then placed it down.

"Well, if you're bored, we could just-" Zuko paused as he felt something touching hand. He looked down to see his hand over Ty Lee's, which was over the round rock. He noticed he was making physical contact with Ty Lee's hand. They both stared at their hands, then brought their pair of eyes to stair at each others. Zuko's pair of golden eyes were locked onto Ty Lee's pair of brownish-gray eyes.

Ten seconds later while sitting on the bed, Zuko closed his eyes and Ty Lee slowly brought her face close to Zuko and made lip contact by kissing him. Her eyes were closed as she entered her tongue in his throat. Zuko caressed her cheek with his hand while making out.

After twenty seconds of making out, Zuko gently laid Ty Lee onto the middle of the master bed. Her arms were stretched out and her legs were open a forty-five degree angle. Zuko crawled over Ty Lee's body and removed his vest revealing his bare chest. He leaned his face close to Ty Lee's. A foot apart from one another.

They both blushed as they stared. They were alone. No one was around and nothing was stopping them from doing what they were about to do next.

* * *

Meanwhile, Azula was walking up the hill to their family summer home, looking for Zuko and Ty Lee. She checked in most places. The beach, Lo and Li's home some rocky areas of the beach and now the last option was their family summer home.

"They should be here. I checked most places I could think." Azula thought out loud as she had made it to the door. She then gripped the door handle and tried to pull, but it was locked. "That's weird... I could've sworn Zuko and Ty Lee would've been here.

* * *

**Author's Note: The reason I didn't have Mai come to the beach was because I didn't want to make her a third wheel character. She stayed back home in Omashu with her family after returning home. I noticed in the original story that Mai didn't want to go to the beach, due to acting gloomy most of the time. I personally felt that Mai went to the beach because she was dating Zuko.**

**And as for Zuko and Ty Lee... ;)**


	13. Good Morning

On Ember Island, the time was six fifty-six in the morning. The sun was rising, illuminating the darkness. On the beach was sand and the blue waves had pushed and pulled onto the shore.

On Ember Island, had many nice Fire Nation houses. On the highest hill lied a summer house there. It belonged to the royal family of the Fire Nation. It had been abandoned for years, as the family had broken apart. Inside the abandoned summer house in the master bedroom was the Fire Nation prince, Zuko. He slept soundly within the king-size bed where his parents used to sleep in.

"Uuurrhh." Zuko moaned as the sun ray had warmed his face. He slowly opened his eyes as they were a bit heavy. He stared at the ceiling for four seconds and sat his back up, seventy-five percent. He looked around a bit within the master bedroom from right-to-left. He felt a small vibration in the bed and wondered.

Zuko looked to the left side of the master bed. He discovered a brunette girl lying next to him under the sheets within his parent's master bed. Zuko gasped and had realized the other person within the sheets was no other than his girlfriend, Ty Lee. He then lifted part of the sheets that was over her chest. His burned left eye widened a bit when he saw Ty Lee in her undergarments, which consisted a white strapless bra and panties. She had lied on her right side and her head rested on a soft white pillow. Her long dark brown ponytail was loosened, unbraided. He sighed in relief as he saw Ty Lee had worn undergarments, thinking that she was naked.

Ty Lee suddenly moaned as she felt her chest feel lighter and nothing upon it. "Zuzu..." Ty Lee quietly muttered.

Zuko gently let the sheets down over her after she moaned.

Ty Lee had slowly opened her eyes to see her boyfriend, Zuko, who was awake and looking down towards her. She lifted her head to look at him. "Good morning, Zuko." Ty Lee happily greeted.

"How are you?" Zuko asked.

Ty Lee sat up next to him and moaned a bit. "I feel great. Last night I slept like a baby." she stretched her arms while in the bed.

Zuko chuckled. "That's good. But I know something that could make you feel even greater."

"Huh? What's that?" Ty Lee asked.

"This!" He playfully wrapped his arms around Ty Lee's waist and pulled her closer to his him. He started smooching on her cheek, making Ty Lee giggle.

"Hehe!" Ty Lee chuckled as Zuko was smooching her cheek. "Zuko, stop. That tickles..." she tried to reason for a moment but kept giggling as Zuko smooched her. After another four seconds of him smooching her, Ty Lee decided to have her piece of the pie. She then turned her body towards Zuko, cupped his face and smooched his lips. They were alone and would share a few happy kisses together.

Suddenly, a Fire Nation pendulum clock in the room had rung itself. The rung had caught both of their attention as they looked at the clock. The time was now seven o' clock in the morning and the sun was out and up.

Zuko noticed the time on the clock and realized that they needed to get back to Lo and Li's house. "We should get back, soon."

Ty Lee nodded then grabbed some of her clothes. "Lo and Li are probably worried sick about us."

"You're probably right." Zuko replied.

"And Azula's probably mad at us for leaving her behind at the party." Ty Lee added.

"Probably is. But she can handle herself." Zuko told Ty Lee as he was putting on his pants.

Zuko and Ty Lee soon got dressed back into the clothes that they had worn to Chan's party and left the Summer House in tact. As they walked down the hill from the old summer house to Lo and Li's, they noticed many things around them. The sun was out, the sky was blue, the flowers around them were blooming, the grass was green. They then looked at the beach from a far point of view and noticed there weren't that many people at the beach, yet.

"Zuko?" Ty Lee looked to Zuko.

Zuko looked back at Ty Lee who was walking close to him on his right side.

"Do you think we can come back to you house next year?" she asked.

Zuko put a smile on his face. "Sure we can. We can come here as many times as you want." He kindly wrapped his right arm around her shoulder.


	14. The Update

**Hello everyone. I haven't been posting chapters recently, because of things that are currently going on in the world today. Also I've been busy. Honestly, I've thought about deleting this story and starting over, but then I had second thoughts and decided not to do it. I thank everyone for support and continuing the support for this story.**

**I have just published an alternate version of this story called "I Love and I'm Sorry (Mature)". It is Rated M and it will go down a more serious path than this story. You can check and see.**


End file.
